<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ね、相葉くん by incident21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200218">ね、相葉くん</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/incident21/pseuds/incident21'>incident21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/incident21/pseuds/incident21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>灵魂处于同一个身体的模特。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>·有门把黑化情节</p><p>·可能OOC</p><p>如果以上不介意的话请</p><p>（鞠躬</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>动物园里新来的兼职员工是个瘦瘦高高、眼睛乌黑发亮的年轻人。</p><p>据说是欠了高利贷，正在拼命打工还钱，不过整个人并没流露出因为生活陷入窘境而焦虑愤懑的情绪，每天都情绪高涨地搅拌饲料，做清洁打扫的工作。</p><p>年轻人是园里唯一一个会在打扫猴山时会被猴子抢走工具箱的员工，也是唯一一个会被游客里的小孩子直呼名字的人。</p><p> </p><p>“相叶！”</p><p>“相叶！”</p><p> </p><p>一双有力的手稳稳地端着装满苹果的盆子举高，鸭舌帽压住了深棕的短发，被汗水打湿的发尾不听话地翘起来。动物园员工的工作制服是牛仔背带裤装，衬得他像个刚毕业的大学生一样。</p><p>六月天气炎热，虽然有白色的湿毛巾搭在脖子上降温，但是领口仍然被汗水洇湿一片。背带裤裤脚卷起来露出纤细的脚踝，经常暴露在太阳之下的手臂和脚腕已经被晒成了浅棕色。</p><p>相叶雅纪如同前十几次一样，被几个常来的小孩子堵在食物供应处门口，一步都前行不了。他腾出一只手来拽紧背带裤：“喂！说了几次了不许直接叫名字，要叫我‘相叶君’！还有我裤子快被你们扯掉了！”</p><p>“相叶！相叶！让我喂一次猴子嘛！”</p><p>小孩们像腿部挂件一样抱着相叶不松手，相叶只好站稳等着那几个家长过来把挂件们领走。</p><p>“好险——”除了猴山，动物园里的其他地方也一样危险呢。相叶偷偷地想着，捞起白毛巾擦了擦脸上的汗水，抱着整盆苹果往猴山走去。</p><p>夜晚7点动物园结束营业，把最后一组游客送出去之后相叶回工作区整理工具。</p><p>“安田君，三岁的那匹斑马下午看着没什么精神，待会儿拜托看看它有没有什么异常。”相叶一边换衣服一边跟换班的同事交代。</p><p>小个子的安田点点头，看着他利落地抓起双肩包甩到肩上:“有什么问题就打电话给我哦。”</p><p>“嗯，辛苦啦相叶君。”</p><p>安田点了点头，迟疑了一下：“最近还是早点睡吧，黑眼圈好严重，快变成熊猫了。”</p><p>“是吗？哈哈，那样的话我们肯定能吸引来更多客人。”相叶笑嘻嘻地冲他挥了挥手走出门去。</p><p>早7点到晚7点的这份兼职比想象的要轻松一点，但是赚来的钱远远不足以填平那个无底洞。</p><p>相叶踏上回家的电车，靠在车门边上打开自己的钱包看了看，发出旁边人难以辨析的叹息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如安田所说，这几个月以来相叶的睡眠质量的确是相当之差。</p><p>相叶本就浅眠，很容易醒来，这几个月被上门讨债的人弄得心惊胆战，越发变得草木皆兵，一到早上就开始焦虑，而且这个时间越来越早，终于弄得他开始整夜整夜地睡不着觉了。</p><p>租住的地方墙壁薄，相叶偶尔听到邻居小声议论“隔壁那个欠债的人怎么还不搬走”，那时候也只能露出苦笑来。</p><p>他不想给邻居添麻烦，但是他只能付得起这座破旧公寓的房租。</p><p>“年纪轻轻欠了一身债。不知道是赌博还是投资失败。”</p><p>相叶躺在床上翻来覆去，这么躺了一个小时仍然没有睡着。</p><p>他有点想跟隔壁的人解释一下。他想着，如果下次在走廊里遇到的话就告诉他们，自己没有赌博也没有投资，只是交友不慎而已。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间退回到半年前。</p><p>那时相叶还在做着一份很正当的职业，在一家大型房地产公司做店长，和善耐心的态度很受中老年欢迎，许多客人都是通过口口相传来找“相叶ちゃん”帮他们处理房子的事。</p><p> </p><p>收入颇丰，长相也不错，可惜做这行的女性同僚不多，平时又忙于业务，一来二去就单身了好几年。相叶倒是不着急，想着事业安定之后再考虑其他。</p><p>转折点在年末的某个周二到来。</p><p>从小一起长大的二宫和也约他见面。</p><p>那天他坐在咖啡厅坐在角落的位置，相叶一看到他首先楞了一下。二宫面容有几分憔悴，头发也长了不少。围在脖子上的宽大的黑色围巾让脸看起来小得可怜，相叶进店的时候他正在猫着背捧着一杯咖啡慢慢地喝着。</p><p>二宫曾经可是班里第一帅哥呢，虽然个子小了点。相叶想着，走过去小声喊他的昵称，“nino？”</p><p>二宫震了一下抬起头来，看到是相叶，肩膀才放松下来，“——哦，相叶氏。”</p><p>“怎么这么没精神啊？是不是最近都没睡好。”相叶笑嘻嘻地坐下来，招手向服务员点了杯黑咖啡，“咱们两年没见了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫望着他。眼前的同级生穿着他们公司的白色衬衫，领带烫得笔直，挂在嘴角的笑容温暖和气，小小的咖啡馆似乎都染上了他的温度，让人额头冒汗。</p><p>相叶氏长成了很好的青年。</p><p>二宫轻轻笑了一下，露出细小的牙齿：“是啊，都两年了。”</p><p>“你是不是还在一直做游戏实况啊？阿姨最近怎么样？呐呐，附近有一家店，汉堡肉做得特别好吃，咱们待会儿去吃吧？”</p><p>兴奋之下，相叶劈里啪啦地倒出一堆话来。二宫托着腮打量着相叶，过了一会儿才露出几分浅浅的微笑：“相叶氏，真是一点都没变。真好。”</p><p>旁边的女高生kyakya的笑闹声干扰了相叶，睁大眼睛“诶，什么？”</p><p>二宫摇摇头。沉默了一会儿，他突然推开咖啡杯，敛起笑容：“相叶氏，我要拜托你一件很重大的事情，希望你能帮我。”</p><p>相处了这么多年相叶从来没看过二宫用这种语气说话，就算是当年怂恿他去跟校花告白的时候，也是一副懒洋洋的口吻，仿佛一切都事不关己。</p><p>因此相叶不禁也严肃起来，点了点头，“你说。如果我能帮得上忙的话。”</p><p>二宫捏了捏眉心，吸了口气。</p><p>“我需要借了一大笔钱，”他看着相叶，“所以，我需要一个担保人。”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>手机闹铃响起前被相叶关闭了。他猛地起身，在清晨的寒气里用力揉了揉脸。</p><p>好像睡着了，但是也好像只是翻来覆去地想着这件事，渡过了几个小时而已。</p><p>洗脸刷牙，相叶对着镜子注视着里面一脸倦容的自己，努力挤出一个笑容，“相叶君，今天也加油吧。”</p><p>镜子里的人眼睛弯弯的，仿佛真的没有什么烦恼一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回想起来，二宫在中学时代特别受欢迎。其一是因为头脑很好，其二是因为长相好看，其三是他的杀手锏——变魔术。</p><p>相叶记得当时有很多女生缠着他变魔术，其中有几个就会从魔术的粉丝变成他的女朋友。得意起来的二宫跟他宣称，已经学会了催眠术，看上哪个女孩都可以通过催眠叫她向自己告白。</p><p>当时相叶是绝对不相信的，因为二宫这么说了之后似乎一次都没成功过。小个子的好友被告白对象拒绝之后垂着肩膀失魂落魄地叹气，猫背更严重了——被相叶嘲笑了好一阵子。</p><p>不过重逢的那天，也许他真的施展了催眠术。要不然的话。</p><p> </p><p>相叶把胡萝卜切成均匀的小块，叹了口气。</p><p>要不然的话，自己怎么会从房地产商变成动物园的临时雇员。</p><p> </p><p>“相叶君，”管理室的门被推开，安田探进来上半身喊他，“园里有小孩子走失了，麻烦你和我们一起找一下吧，广播室那边堂本君已经在播放寻人启事了。”</p><p>“好的，我这就来。”相叶连忙放下手里的刀在裤子上擦擦手，抓起帽子拉开门。</p><p> 答应做担保之后二宫顺利地借到了钱。具体数额相叶不知道，但是二宫信誓旦旦地表示，在资金周转之后绝对会尽快还清。所以，直到几个面露凶光的家伙推开店门进来点名找他的时候，相叶才在全店同事的注视中，第一次意识到大事不妙。</p><p> </p><p>二宫消失了。带着一笔借来的巨款。</p><p>手机被注销掉了，其他联系方式也一概没有回信。无奈之下，相叶只好执行担保人的责任，替对方垫付借款。</p><p>工作多年攒下的积蓄，竟然只能还清债务的利息，本金的部分，他按照对方拿来的借款单算了算，可能一辈子都还不完。</p><p>人常说祸不单行，坏事并没有因为人倒下、投降就停止逼近的脚步。隔三差五被人找茬，店里的生意自然也受到了影响，相叶不想继续给店里带来是非，在那之后主动辞职。</p><p>虽然上司再三劝他考虑，相叶还是离开了，收入更是随之骤减。</p><p>为了维持生计，相叶找到一份到市郊的动物园做临时助手的工作。</p><p>第三个月，租住的房子换成了远离车站的1DK。</p><p>第六个月，卖掉了最后一双、最喜欢的AJ。</p><p>即使如此，债务也仍在日日滚息，那个组织的人不知道从哪里找到他的新住址，每周都要上门逼债。</p><p>相叶活了二十几年，第一次感觉到喘不过气来。</p><p>敲门声的巨响让他精神紧张。</p><p> </p><p>缩在被子里装作不在家的伎俩只能使用一两次，那些人很有耐心地等在门外几个小时，</p><p>“你在家吧？”</p><p>“出来，还钱！”</p><p>“别装死了，快还钱啊混蛋！”</p><p> </p><p>房东其实就住在楼上，但是他似乎习惯了这样的事，从来没试着报警。</p><p>不过，相叶想，自己是担保人，对方来催债，也是合法行为吧。</p><p>明明不是我的错，明明不是我借了钱，为什么……要遭遇这样的事。</p><p>某天早上醒来，一个念头在敲门声中萌发。</p><p>“呜哇哇哇——我要妈妈！”怀里小孩子清脆的声音让相叶瞬间清醒过来，连忙拍着小女孩的后背，“不哭喔，这就带你去找妈妈。”</p><p>相叶抱着小孩跑向走失儿童处，感觉自己的心脏剧烈地跳动着。</p><p>虽然他喜欢这个动物园，虽然他喜欢这里温柔的园长和友好的同事们。</p><p>可是真的太累了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>趁着天色未明，穿了运动裤和卫衣就急匆匆地出门去。</p><p> </p><p>公寓一公里之外有条河，之前相叶还在那里晨跑过一段时间，保持身体健康。</p><p> </p><p>但是世上的大多数事物，都会轻易地垮掉。</p><p> </p><p>花了几年时间培养的健康习惯也好，用大段的青春构筑起来的友情也好，建起的人脉，世间的信赖，只要一个很小的裂痕，就会断裂，粉碎，消失。</p><p> </p><p>相叶凝视着平静的河面，向前迈了一步。</p><p> </p><p>清晨中的河面泛着微波，倒映着自己的面容。尽管眼神还算明亮，也掩饰不了整个人在焦虑之下的憔悴，消瘦得看起来和从前判若两人。</p><p> </p><p>相叶盯着脚尖，穿了很久的运动鞋脏兮兮的，本打算这周找时间洗干净。</p><p>已经……坚持不下去了。</p><p>就这么结束吧，下辈子绝对不要这样轻信别人了。</p><p> </p><p>他脱掉鞋子，脚底接触到冰凉的泥土。这个属于六月的清晨似乎将要迎来一场雨，空气阴冷潮湿。河水，大概会更冷吧。</p><p>相叶想着，不由自主地发抖。</p><p> </p><p>如果真的这么做了，家人们一定会很难过……希望这件事不要牵扯到他们才好。</p><p> </p><p>动物园的值班还没安排，这么突然缺勤，会让园长很困扰吧？可是，还是要趁着那些人还没找到动物园之前。</p><p> </p><p>房租倒是交到下个月了。这么做了之后那里会不会更租不出去了。</p><p> </p><p>脑袋里各种各样的想法交织在一起让相叶心烦意乱，不由得后退了一步。但那笔巨款的数字浮现在心里，那是他怎么努力都弥补不上的缺口。</p><p>而且，事到如今他依然在担心二宫和也究竟遭遇了什么，为什么会联络不通……相叶盯着河面，如果是自己误会了呢，也许二宫现在遇上了什么紧急的事情，比如被石油王抓起来关在密室里，所以暂时没法联系也没法还钱怎么办？</p><p> </p><p>但是——相叶用力叹了口气，把脚边的石子踢到河里去。</p><p>他心里很清楚，二宫那样的人不会让自己身处险境的。</p><p>他不怪他。谁让自己这么冒失地接受这种事。</p><p>如果有下辈子的话，至少要做一个能去怀疑别人的人。</p><p>相叶咬了咬嘴唇，盯着石子引发的涟漪，向前迈了一步。</p><p> </p><p>“ね、相葉くん！”</p><p> </p><p>身后突然传来一个声音。</p><p>这个声音既熟悉又陌生。相叶哆嗦了一下猛地回头看去，胸口一紧，随后视野便暗了下去。</p><p>几分钟后，相叶睁开眼睛，恍恍惚惚地看着周围，又看了看自己的手和脚。</p><p>他站起来拍打掉身上的泥土，踩进鞋子里，仿佛不适应尺寸一样有些趔趄。</p><p> </p><p>“笨蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> “好痛……头好痛……”睁开眼之后，相叶感到天旋地转，胸口发闷。头痛的感觉近似宿醉的症状，可是最近明明没有喝酒。</p><p>看看手机显示的日期，自己似乎睡了整整24小时。相叶用力蹭着枕头，努力地回想着昨天自己是怎么从河边回到家里的，但是所有记忆都消失得一干二净。</p><p>虽然头痛，但是好久没有像这样熟睡过了，身体的疲劳倒是缓解了不少。相叶来不及思考太多，跳起来洗漱准备去动物园。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>收拾妥当之后，相叶背上背包跑向电车站，一边担心着迟到一边想着如何跟园长解释昨天的事。</p><p>车站附近人群密集了起来，相叶雅纪又遇到了推销香烟的人。</p><p> </p><p>“拜托您了，这周的业绩还没有完成……”</p><p> </p><p>路上揽客根本是违法的……相叶雅纪虽然这么想，依然客气地摆手，“谢谢，不需要”。</p><p>那个人不依不饶的缠着他，“拜托了——请您买一包吧，就一包。这是新款，口感特别好。”</p><p>相叶早就戒烟了，然而他天生不会拒绝人，尤其是在对方摆出可怜兮兮的样子时。</p><p>那人年纪也不大，看起来很急切，也许真的很需要这笔生意，而且拦着自己也耽误时间。相叶雅纪犹豫了一下还是掏出了1000元，“——我也没钱了啊。只买一包哦。</p><p>钱包里面只剩下5000日元左右。但是离下次发工资的时间还剩下两周。</p><p>男人递给他一包烟和找零，“太感谢你了，太感谢您了！”说着夸张地鞠了一躬。相叶不好意思摆了摆手，把烟塞到口袋里继续向车站走去。</p><p>不知为何胸口涌动着几分不甘心和愤怒，带着针刺一般的触感让心脏很不舒服。相叶深呼吸了几下，试着让自己平静一点。</p><p> </p><p>其实，从小到大，相叶雅纪经历过无数次相同的事。比如学生时代，同学拜托他去跟隔壁班的女生告白，工作之后，同事找他换圣诞夜的班，被上司安排过量的任务，被后辈叫去付吃饭的钱……</p><p>相叶感慨着。不过，好在原本工作的那家分社倒闭了，而他一直业绩优异，才被特别调动到现在这家分社，遇上了比较和善的上级和同事们。——虽然那也是历史了。</p><p> </p><p>这一点，曾经也被二宫和也说过，说他是个笨蛋，可是相叶雅纪觉得这个世界上人不能只想着要得到，也要去付出，这样，整个世界才能平衡。</p><p> </p><p>这是属于他的人生哲学，虽然之前也让他吃过不少苦头，但是相叶仍然觉得这样的生活方式才是自己。</p><p>好不容易到了动物园，不出意外地被园长数落了一顿。</p><p> “如果实在太累，就请个假好好休息几天。”园长看着相叶，“最近都没怎么好好休息吧？身体搞垮了，会给大家带来更多麻烦喔。”</p><p>相叶抿着嘴深深鞠了一躬，“对不起、真的很抱歉……”</p><p>“明天不准过来了。给我好好在家里睡一天再说。”</p><p>园长拍了拍相叶的脑袋，语气里的担心让相叶感到很温暖。</p><p>“不要紧的，我没事了。”</p><p> </p><p>这个动物园离市区比较远，虽然历史悠久，但是市内又建起了更大更新的动物园，来的游客越来越少。经费不足，动物园也逐渐显得破败起来。园长是个和蔼的老人，一直带着一批热爱动物的员工支撑着动物园。</p><p>在相叶雅纪走投无路的时候，也是园长给了他这份工作。</p><p>老老实实地向大家道了歉，很快就投入了工作。今天除了喂食还要给大象洗澡，相叶在给动物们做丰容活动上很用心，园长就把这部分交给他去做了。</p><p> </p><p>“来吃苹果——”</p><p>相叶雅纪小心地打开笼门进入猴山。</p><p>平时看到他手中食物就会尖叫着扑上来的猴子，今天不知为何一反常态，缩在猴山的顶上警惕地盯着他。</p><p>相叶把盘子里切好的苹果拿出来，“大家快来吃啊，晚了可就没了哦！”</p><p>猴子们似乎没有被苹果的香气诱惑，只是远远的盯着他呲着牙齿，像是看到了什么天敌一样。</p><p> </p><p>“啊嘞……？”</p><p> </p><p>相叶雅纪没有多想，把苹果放到食槽里，向大象区走去。</p><p>管理组组长堂本刚盯着相叶瘦削的背影，摸了摸下巴上的胡茬。</p><p>“相叶酱，今天有点不一样呢。”</p><p>“堂本君您说什么呀？”</p><p>“呀，不，没什么，只是我的错觉罢了。”</p><p>堂本刚整理了一下背带裤，“只是感觉相叶君身上突然有一种KING的气场。”</p><p>“KING？”安田只联想到老家的某个在居酒屋喝醉酒高唱rap的朋友，“我倒是觉得相叶桑再凶一点就好啦，总是被小孩子欺负。”</p><p>堂本看了一眼安田，心想你也就因为你涂了黑色指甲才比他好那么一点点点点而已。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从那天开始之后，奇妙的事情就接二连三地发生。</p><p> </p><p>“砰砰。”</p><p>早上叫醒相叶的不是闹钟，而是快递员的敲门声。</p><p>相叶睡眼惺忪地打开门，差点撞上门口巨大的木箱子，</p><p> </p><p>“这是什么啊？”</p><p>相叶艰难地透过箱子留下的缝隙问快递员。</p><p> </p><p>“订单信息显示是‘观山园’的盆栽喔。”</p><p> </p><p>“盆、盆栽？”相叶努力捂住嘴巴，不让自己的惊讶变成惊叫，“什么盆栽？”</p><p> </p><p>“观山园的盆栽。”</p><p>“什么？什么是观山园？”</p><p>“应该是贩卖盆栽的厂家。”</p><p>“盆栽？为什么我会买盆栽？”</p><p>快递员的耐心大概用光了，举了举手里的签收单，相叶才意识到要付款，“我没买过啊……”这句话只能小声地说给自己听了。</p><p> </p><p>用信用卡付了钱之后，相叶盯着那个木箱，费了半天力气拆开把它安置到了能晒到太阳的角落。</p><p>那是一株姿态非常优美的植物，深绿色的茎干带着浅金色的条纹，宽大的叶片舒展交错，不同于一般植物所带来的治愈清新，而是带着如同贵族一般的挺拔傲然，在它的映衬下，房间里普普通通的灰色床单都有了几分雅致的美感。</p><p> </p><p>“好美啊……”相叶不自主地说。欣赏美本就是人类的本能，从前相叶也很喜欢在办公桌上摆几株小小的绿植来增添生趣。</p><p>当然，这株植物也有着与它的外形相应的价格——大概一百碗吉O家牛肉饭的价格。</p><p>这张信用卡可是最后一张能刷的卡了啊——相叶苦恼地抓了抓头发，打算打工回来之后好好查查自己是在哪里下单的，难不成什么时候又被人家推销了么……</p><p>然而今天似乎还是不那么顺利，下班的途中，相叶遇到了在路边招揽客人的店员。</p><p> </p><p>“今天畅饮半价，这位小哥，半价哦！”</p><p>相叶迟疑地摇了摇头，“不好意思，我得早点回家……”</p><p>似乎是看出了相叶的软弱，那人不依不饶地拉住他的手臂半拖半拉地把他往店里带，“小哥，我看你一脸疲惫，今天就好好的喝一场，解解乏吧！”</p><p>相叶已经很烦躁了，可是他还是没法直接去拒绝别人，尴尬地笑着努力想挣脱那个人的手，“拜托您，别这样，我真的不想喝了，我想回家——”</p><p>“今天的牛肉特别嫩喔——”</p><p>这么僵持下去也不是办法，人家都这么热情地邀请自己了……相叶想着干脆就去店里解决一下晚饭好了，反正只是一顿饭而已。</p><p>但是相叶其实很清楚。他明明就不想进去，明明只想早点回家，泡杯方便面然后洗个热水澡之后把自己扔到床上去……</p><p> </p><p>“好了，那我——”</p><p>压制着胸口的不平，相叶努力摆出笑容来，接过店员塞到手里的菜单。</p><p>看了一眼菜单，相叶皱了下眉头——这哪里划算啊。</p><p> </p><p>不过现在再说不去也有点过分，相叶默默地想着，大不了以后永远都不来这家店了。</p><p> </p><p>一步，两步，掀开门帘。</p><p> </p><p>如果不用去就好了。如果能赶紧回家就好了。</p><p>突然，相叶感受到一种力度让身体不由自主地停下来，向着相反的方向迈开脚步。</p><p> </p><p>类似于刹车后的惯性让他整个人都不知该如何反应，睁大眼睛看着自己的身体自然而然地按照回家的路线行进。</p><p> </p><p>“诶，小哥，小哥你怎么又要跑。”</p><p> </p><p>店员嘻嘻哈哈地拉住相叶的手肘，“都进到门口还走，您这不是让我挨骂么！就喝一杯嘛！”</p><p>不、不是我自己要走的啊——</p><p>相叶想要辩解，</p><p> </p><p>“——離せ。”</p><p> </p><p>冰冷的命令句掷地有声，不仅是店员，连相叶本人都被吓了一跳。</p><p>刚才那的确是自己的声音没错，但，又绝对不是自己会说出的话。</p><p>相叶雅纪捂住嘴瞪大双眼，感觉后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我不是那个意思……”</p><p>回过神来，相叶拼命摆手，眉毛剃得细细的店员面露不快，提高嗓音，“来不来都是客人自己的自由，也不用摆出这种态度吧。”</p><p>很少被人这么当面指责，相叶瞬间急红了脸。他想解释一下刚才发生的怪现象，可是话到了嘴边却变了语调。</p><p>“喂，我刚才就说了不去，是你这家伙一直死缠烂打吧？！”</p><p> </p><p>虽然没有得到声援，但是周围路过的人带着几分责怪的目光看过来，想必深受揽客之苦的不仅仅是相叶一个。</p><p> </p><p>“——不不不，我不是那个意思，我知道这只是您的工作——”相叶擦着额头上冒出的汗，怎么会说出这种话来啊自己……“——你刚才开始就一直在拉拽我，这就是你们这家店的待客之道吗！？？”</p><p>仿佛上演一个人的小品表演，相叶一秒冷漠不悦、一秒变温和惶恐的态度也吓到了店员，他担心地看着在路边开始议论的上班族，“明，明白了，小哥你太累了，还是早点回家休息吧。”</p><p>虽然嘴巴明显还想说什么教训那人，但是此时不走更待何时？相叶连忙一边鞠躬一边念念叨叨地快速离开了现场。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>剧烈的心跳还没有平息下来，相叶一边深呼吸一边拍着胸口疏解着残留的怒火。虽然不知道怎么会说出那种话来，但是，放狠话的感觉真的不错。</p><p>可能一直以来自己真的是太压抑了，才会产生这种本能的反抗吧……在山手线些微的摇晃中相叶抓着吊环昏昏欲睡。他觉得自己这个解释挺有道理的，捂着嘴打了个哈欠。</p><p>可是无论如何，总算没有再被人强迫去消费，心里轻松了许多。</p><p>他终于能对别人说“不“了。相叶想着，如果当初就这样，对二宫说“不”的话，是不是此时的自己还能像半年前一样回到明亮干净的住处，按照原先的轨迹继续自己的人生。</p><p>但是一切都不可能重新再来。相叶露出个无奈的笑容，安慰着自己。这也算是吃一堑长一智吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“呼——啊——”</p><p>相叶把自己丢到床上。最近隔壁的邻居似乎也搬走了，他终于能在房间里放点音乐什么的不用担心被投诉。</p><p>在被子里缩成一团的瞬间是一天里最幸福的时刻。摸了摸自己的脸，感触正常，没有什么奇怪的地方。在动物园里不敢靠近了自己的动物，不知什么时候订购的盆栽，身体自作主张的举动，这些事之间有联系么？</p><p>尽管用力地思考着，但是白天的工作实在是过于辛苦，大脑也负荷不了更多的麻烦，还没等相叶想出什么头绪来就陷入了黑甜乡，发出轻微的鼾声。</p><p> </p><p>几个小时之后，相叶雅纪的眼睛慢慢睁开。</p><p>他坐起来伸了个懒腰，抓了几下脑袋。</p><p>“这家伙，可真是个笨蛋……”</p><p>从床上跳下去，相叶翻找着衣柜里的衣服，挑选出了一件外套和裤子。</p><p>穿着妥当，对着镜子整理了头发，镜子里的相叶雅纪歪着嘴角，露出笑容。</p><p>“也就衣品还算可以。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊……累死了。”</p><p>相叶雅纪从梦里醒来。</p><p>梦中他跑到了一个喧嚣吵闹的地方，和一大群人腻在一起。他不太习惯那种声色场所，醒来的瞬间还想着怎么会做这样的梦。</p><p>抓起手机，离闹钟响起还有十几分钟，可是睡眠似乎完全没有带走疲惫感，反而更累了。</p><p>相叶想着要不要猛灌一杯黑咖啡提提神，突然听到身边有什么声音，吓得差点掉到床下。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>这才发现，身边竟然躺着一个身材曼妙的女孩子，裸着上半身，长发披散落在枕边，有点怕冷地抱着肩膀。相叶雅纪吃了一惊，陌生的女孩子出现在身边这种事还是第一次遇到。</p><p> </p><p>他赶紧用床单给女孩子盖好，又谨慎地拍了拍她的肩膀，“不好意思，您、您是哪位呀？”</p><p>“你在说什么啊，讨厌。”</p><p>女子发出慵懒的声音，她睁开眼睛看着相叶雅纪，用撒娇的口吻说早安。</p><p> </p><p>相叶更加摸不着头脑了，“到、到底是怎么回事……”</p><p>看着相叶的表情，女子有几分不快，“虽然是玩笑，但是你再说这种话我可要生气了喔，”说着贴近相叶似乎是想要拥抱他，却被相叶尴尬地闪开，“我真的不认识你啊……”</p><p>“哈？你说这话是什么意思？”女孩子有些愤怒，坐直起来望着相叶，“昨晚我们不是玩得很开心吗？？”</p><p>“抱歉，什么玩得很开心？我真的不知道你是谁……”相叶摆着手努力解释， 只换来女子恼怒的凝视。她咬着嘴唇盯着相叶的脸，突然用力的甩了一个巴掌过来。</p><p>“酒钱就不要了，下次你再出现在店里，我一定叫保安把你扔出去！”</p><p> </p><p>“好——痛！！”相叶雅纪捂着火辣辣的脸颊，女孩子穿戴整齐以后扔下一句“差劲”就拎着包甩上了门，而相叶仍然在这一巴掌中没有清醒过来。</p><p>过于强烈的疼痛让他眼冒泪花，捂着脸直吸气。床上的凌乱显示了昨天晚上的一夜春宵，可是他对这一切都毫无印象。</p><p>还没来得及思考更多，门口又传来了熟悉的敲门声。</p><p> </p><p>“开门！这个月怎么还不还钱啊，混蛋！”</p><p>相叶雅纪头痛地用被子蒙住了脑袋。那些家伙怎么不知疲惫，前几天不是刚来吗……</p><p>虽然被子蒙着脑袋，但是敲门的声响还是透过被子传到耳膜，震得人头疼。</p><p>“还钱啊混蛋，还钱！”</p><p>相叶雅纪捂着脑袋想着今天要不要干脆请假不去动物园了，可是这样逃避下去也不是办法。</p><p> </p><p>脑袋又涨又痛，可能是精神压力过大？相叶用力堵住耳朵想挨过这几小时，黑暗中却听到自己说：“胆小鬼，去跟他们对峙啊，又不是你的错。”</p><p>相叶一把掀开被子。</p><p>“完了完了完了，我一定是得病了，必须去医院看看……”</p><p>“喂！还钱啊你小子！还钱！”</p><p>相叶恐惧地盯着门口，对峙什么的他绝对做不到啊……</p><p>“你都还没试过怎么就觉得自己做不到啊！？”</p><p>“呜哇啊啊啊啊——别用我的身体说话！！滚出去滚出去！”相叶抓住脑袋用力锤了几下，</p><p>“你赶走他们我就不说。”</p><p>相叶拼命捂住嘴巴，可是连手脚都不听自己的话了，他感到嘴巴自己动起来，“你不说的话我去替你说，就像上次那样。”</p><p> </p><p>像、像上次那样？</p><p> </p><p>双脚一前一后地动了起来，相叶无法控制自己被“带”到门口，用力地打开了门。</p><p> </p><p>“吵死了混蛋们，这样会打扰邻居们啊！”</p><p>门外的两个人愣了一下，很快重新摆出凶恶的神情，“你这混蛋，不还钱耍什么威风？”</p><p>“赶紧还钱！”</p><p> </p><p>相叶试图去抓门把手把门关上，然而身体却倚靠在门框上，双臂抱起来：“我有说过我不还钱么？利息不是好好地还给你们了吗？”</p><p>没料到相叶这么说，那两个人明显楞了一下，“本金呢？本金你还不起吧？”</p><p>“呵，谁说我还不起了？距离还款日还有不少时间，你们着什么急？再说，我本人就在这里也没有逃走，贵公司未免也太胆小了，这么胆小还做什么黑社会啊，去田里养兔子去吧！”</p><p>瞳孔被迫凝视着对面一高一矮两个凶神恶煞的人，相叶突然意识到，自从被追债以来自己其实从没直视过对方。</p><p>“怎么样，你们要动手么？来啊！如果你们把我打得肋骨骨折，那我正好要叫贵公司负担我一辈子的生活费和治疗费！”</p><p> </p><p>相叶气势汹汹地伸着脸颊凑过去，对方却因为他的话迟疑起来，本来公司那边的指令就是追债，如果真的搞出大问题来不仅钱拿不回来还会被起诉。</p><p>“你别以为这样就能逃过去，明天我们还会上门拜访的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>相叶盯着自己的手心左看右看，没有看到蘑菇小人伸出半透明触手跟他说话。</p><p>——所以绝对不是吃了什么坏东西引起的幻觉。</p><p> </p><p>方形的指甲修剪的很整齐，甲床的半月牙颜色良好，只是皮肤有点干燥，可能最近做饲料的时候洗手太多次了。</p><p>平时很少这么观察自己。相叶觉得稍微有点头晕，闭了闭眼睛在床上仰躺下来。</p><p>“那个…”</p><p>他把手背搭在眼睛上，小心翼翼地开口，</p><p>“请问，你是谁。”</p><p> </p><p>他仔细地感受着身体内部的变化。</p><p>有一种奇妙的力量在皮肤下面缓缓涌动，是偏低但是又不至于让他感到不舒服的温度。</p><p>现在应该是对方心情比较平和的时刻。相叶能感觉到体内平静的氛围，跟他面对讨债的几个人时、胸口烧灼着剧烈跳动的感觉完全不同。</p><p> </p><p>“我是谁，都不重要吧。”</p><p>唇瓣自动地开合，声线比平时自己的要低沉平稳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>相叶猛地坐起来。果然，果然身体里还有另一个人的存在。</p><p>这样的话一切就都解释得清了，来源不明的盆栽和出现在身边的女孩子什么的……</p><p>“你、你怎么随便使用我的身体！”</p><p>“那又如何，反正你已经放弃了不是吗。” </p><p>对方说的自自然然，仿佛这是天地礼法，“不要了的东西当然就不属于你了。”</p><p>“就、就算那样——”相叶试图抗议，嘴巴却被对方接管过去，“既然你不要，不如借我来用用。”</p><p>这个理由怎么听都足够不合理。但是相叶仍然语塞了，那天在河边，他的确是产生了要结束自己生命的念头。</p><p>“我也没办法。”</p><p>相叶栽倒在床上，“那么多钱，我真的还不了。”</p><p> </p><p>相叶看着自己的手臂抬起，抚摸着植物垂下的叶片纹理，而嘴唇轻轻开启，吐出残酷的句子。</p><p>“你这种废柴性格，会遇到这种事也没什么奇怪的了。当初做担保人的时候怎么就没好好想想？脑袋一热就去做决定，你不被坑谁被坑。”</p><p>要不是对方和自己共享一个身体，相叶绝对要抓住对方的领子或者给他屁股上狠狠来一脚。</p><p>“吵死了！总之，总之拜托你不要偷刷我的信用卡！”</p><p>对方似乎迟疑了一两秒，“这房间里一点生趣都没有，再说债多了不愁，干嘛不在你活着的这段时间开心一点。”</p><p>“就算——可是我又不喜欢盆栽！”</p><p>“你明明就说‘好美’了啊。”</p><p>这个可恶的家伙。</p><p>相叶感觉脑袋热起来，“夜里不许跑出去玩，我白天还要工作！”</p><p>“那点月薪够做什么啊，你还不如辞职去做牛郎。”</p><p>无论对方真身是谁，性格可真的是十足恶劣了。</p><p>“你给我等着，我这就找个灵媒把你给赶出去。”相叶起身套上外套就向门口走，身体里的那股力量突然沉静下去。</p><p>对方大概是怕了吧。相叶想着，“呐，你不想被赶出去的话就听我的话，和平共处也不是不行。”</p><p>“不……“对方慢慢地说，”我是在想，你居然认真地觉得灵媒能帮到自己……真是不可思议。”</p><p>相叶停下脚步，虽然对方的话点到即止，他还是感觉到胸口泛起某种嘲笑的感情。</p><p> </p><p>“你这人！真的很过分啊。”</p><p>“抱歉，我一直都是这样。”小声地笑了起来，带着点恶作剧成功般的得意。</p><p>“那个，跟女孩子亲热时候你也感觉不到吗？”</p><p>一句话让相叶差点呛到，“当然！”想到这个相叶就有点委屈，对方用自己的身体玩乐，又刷自己的卡消费，最后被女孩子扇巴掌的竟然还是他相叶雅纪。“你还随便把人带回我家！”</p><p>“只是亲热而已……“对方说着声音又抬高起来，”谁让你这里连保险套都没有，你到底是不是成年人啊。”</p><p>相叶气得站起来又坐下，“你！谁说成年人一定要准备那种东西啊！”</p><p>“呵，工口杂志就摆在漫画边上的家伙有什么立场说这种话啊。”</p><p> “要、要你管！赶紧从我的身体里滚出去！”</p><p>“我倒是想啊，可是我自己也不知道要怎么离开，应该说我都不知道怎么进来的。”</p><p>相叶简直不敢相信，“你不知道？”</p><p>“不知道，就那么刷地进来了，然后我就按照电话里的收件地址找到了这里。”</p><p>相叶捂着脑袋。</p><p>“好吧……不过至少让我知道，你叫什么名字。”</p><p>虽然一时消化不了身体里住着另一个灵魂的事实，但是相叶也只能去接受这个现实。</p><p>身体动了起来，走到写字台边上拿了支笔，往记事本上刷刷地写下几个汉字。</p><p>“松本润”</p><p>相叶雅纪盯着这几个字瞪大眼睛盯着镜子里的自己，这个名字带来的回忆和自己的面容重迭。<br/>“好久不见了，相叶君。”他与镜中的自己对视，那个眼神有点熟悉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽然小学到高中奇迹般地都在一个班里上课，有段时间还一直都是同桌，但是相叶仍然不确定松本润究竟是什么样的人。</p><p>他记得小学时的松本润——从外校转学过去的时候，松本第一个在体育课上跟他搭话。</p><p>“只要跟着前面的同学一样做，慢慢学就能学会了。”</p><p> </p><p>个头小小、脸颊圆润的家伙仰着脑袋对相叶说，溜圆的眼睛黑白分明，认真之中带着几分天然，很是可爱。</p><p> </p><p>嗯，可爱。当时相叶就是这么想的，可惜后来的松润完全走上了跟可爱不沾边的路线。</p><p>初中开始男孩们一个个抽条长高，脸庞也逐渐变得棱角分明。有些人开始染发，有些人打了耳洞。相叶那时候也染过金发带过耳钉，但是他还算是比较安分的一边。而松本润和一群惹眼的家伙们玩在一起，不仅留长头发还烫成卷卷的，扎成丸子，走在校园里要多另类有多另类。</p><p>这样的人自然是所有人关注的焦点。于是相叶自觉地把自己划为另一个部门，和他保持距离。</p><p>相叶还记得松本和一群敞着制服的男生们无言地穿过走廊时，有女生抱着课本眼里流露出爱慕，也有男生发出不屑的咂舌，“得意什么啊那家伙。”</p><p>那种时候的松本润是绝对不能和他对上目光的。传说他和那些人在校外和不良少年打群架，用碎啤酒瓶把别人的肚子开了个洞。</p><p>小学的时候明明还挤在一起头挨着头看JUMP，高中就完全没法交谈了。</p><p>比起从小经常一起上下学、去游戏中心玩的二宫来说，松本润和他之间成为了只能叫上名字的“认识的人”，而这份距离在他们各自进入不同的大学之后也延长为连通讯方式都没有保留的陌生。</p><p> </p><p>谁知道竟然会以这样的方式重逢。</p><p>“别想太多。吵死了。”对方不耐烦地开口，强迫相叶掀起被子钻进去，“明天不还要工作么？早点睡。”</p><p>“你不要半夜再跑出去玩了啊。”</p><p>“吵死了——”</p><p>“对不起对不起。”</p><p>望着床边垂下的巨大叶片，相叶小心地把被子拉上来一些盖到嘴边来。</p><p>竟然是松本润。</p><p>相叶在感到紧张的同时又有几分不明的安心，是松本润的话，好歹比什么来路不明的人要好得多。</p><p>总之，从搞好关系开始吧。毕竟小时候关系也还算不错，至少也要说服松本润不要再把女生带回家里给他招来耳光之灾。</p><p>相叶翻了个身，小心翼翼地开口。</p><p>“呐……松本君。”</p><p>“干嘛。”</p><p>“松本君的灵魂在我这边的话，身体呢？”</p><p>“在原来的地方躺着吧，大概。”</p><p>“诶……”相叶没明白他说的意思，“松本君在遇到我之前一直在附近飘来飘去吗？”</p><p>“飘你个头啊，我又不是幽灵！”</p><p>“不是吗？”</p><p>“当然不是，老子还活着！”</p><p>相叶吐了吐舌头，感觉话越说越火上浇油。</p><p>“那你……不打算回去？”</p><p>“那你说说看，怎么回去？花光最后的钱请神官？到医院里被精神科的医生围起来，然后打开脑袋查查你的神经出了什么问题？你是笨蛋吗？”</p><p>“是，对不起。”松本润语速极快地说完这段话之后相叶雅纪下意识地道了歉。松本不耐烦地咂舌，把被子拉上来一点，“你这里也太冷了。”</p><p>松本说的其实是对的。这种超出常理的事情一般人是不会相信的，正如一般人不会相信他会为了别人背上那样巨大数额的债务。真的去了精神科大概只会被当做精神分裂收容治疗。</p><p>“那该怎么办啊……”</p><p>“总有一天会解决的。那之前该做什么就做什么。”松本第二次咂舌，“冷死了！”</p><p> </p><p>“啊对不起。”相叶才反应过来，到柜子里翻出毛毯来加到被子上，“这样可以吗？”</p><p>松本没说话，但是相叶能感觉到胸口的情绪平静下来。</p><p>他才想起来松润从小就很瘦，所以挺怕冷的。初中几个班级一起去北海道修学旅行的时候，松本穿得像只圆滚滚的小白熊，被几个大概是他朋友的人笑着推来推去的。</p><p> </p><p>“不冷了吧？”</p><p>“唔。”</p><p>相叶闭上眼睛。</p><p>这种感觉很神奇，明明整个房间里仍然只有自己，却有另一个人可以听自己说话了。</p><p>“松本君……”</p><p>“你还睡不睡啊！？”</p><p>相叶缩起来用被子蒙住脑袋，“最后一个问题！”</p><p>“什么啊。”</p><p>“你高中打架把人捅了的事是真的吗？”</p><p>“如果是真的，我为什么没被逮捕？”黑暗中松本没好气地反问。</p><p>“班里的人说因为你家有权有呜呜呜呜——”</p><p>松本润没再费力气反驳他，直接捏住了相叶的上下唇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那个，松本君，你是不是又偷刷了我的卡？”</p><p> </p><p>相叶对着镜子含含糊糊地问，一边刷牙一边说话。外人看来此时他绝对有点精神分裂的倾向。</p><p>“没有。那次买盆栽不过是我一时起意而已，你当时不会拒签吗——话说，你是不是又被谁强迫买了什么保健品。”</p><p>早上松本润的心情总是很不好。他大多数时候会沉默，直到中午的时候才开始逐渐活跃起来。</p><p>“最近好像没有……”虽然这么说，相叶却不是很有自信，毕竟这种事也的确是发生过。</p><p>果不其然，镜子里的松本润露出无奈的表情，“差不多也该注意一下自己的开支构成了吧？你平时也不记生活费，还到处被人家强迫消费。”</p><p>相叶盯着镜子跟对方嘴硬，“我、我自己心里还是知道大概花到哪里去的。再说，不够的话去赚就好了啊。”</p><p>被递了一记冷冷的眼刀，“你能好好活到现在也是个奇迹了。”</p><p>相叶“切~”了一声，漱口之后用毛巾擦了擦嘴巴，“性格真~差。”</p><p>“那又怎样。”</p><p> </p><p>对方理直气壮地说，随后又再次沉默。</p><p>又去睡回笼觉了。相叶叹了口气，抓起包来去车站。</p><p> </p><p>身体里多出这么一个任性的灵魂，让他不得不去和这个与自己从思考方式到行为模式都完全不同的人相互适应。有时候的确是相当的别扭，仿佛自己的一举一动都在被观察、被审视，可是有时候也觉得像是有了陪伴。相叶想着，就当对方是个室友，反正总有一天他会离开的。</p><p>共同相处了几天后，相叶就跟这位“室友”慢慢地熟悉起来，也通过感知到的细节一点点地察觉了对方的生活习惯。</p><p>比如松本润不仅怕冷，还相当讨厌喝冰水。</p><p>如果早上灌一瓶冰水下去的话，相叶会觉得神清气爽，但是松本润会冷得发抖。</p><p>“你这么怕冷的吗？”相叶有点不可思议，高中酷得能用目光杀人的松本润居然有这样的小弱点，让他竟然觉得有点可爱。</p><p>“……喝冰水对身体不好。要喝常温的。” 松本润支支吾吾地说。</p><p>不肯承认的地方也有点可爱。</p><p>“你是OL吗……”</p><p>松本不说话，但是情绪明显低落了下去，相叶无奈，只好又泡了杯红茶，“这总可以吧？”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>两人的情绪会互相影响。相叶可不想带着低气压去坐电车到动物园上班，所以尽量都会试着让松本润也愉快一点。</p><p>也许是红茶的温度缓和了气氛，过了几秒，相叶才听到自己小声说了句“谢谢”。</p><p>“哈哈，谁让我是个大好人。”</p><p>“那你可以买几包我想喝的红茶吗？是英国的品牌，叫——”</p><p>“喂！你不要得寸进尺。”</p><p>相叶没好气地一边吹着红茶一边说，感觉松本大概是被自己给逗笑了，暖洋洋的情绪从胸口扩散开来。</p><p>松本润和相叶的爱好大致相同，喜欢看漫画，喜欢棒球。 讨论起棒球时两人能热情高涨地聊到半夜，害得相叶第二天工作时顶着黑眼圈。</p><p>相叶还发现松本也是相当感性的人。看到感人的节目时相叶会鼻子发酸，还担心松本会不会嘲笑自己，结果不属于自己眼泪就大颗大颗地掉下来了。这种时候两个人都默契地不去提及，看完电视默默地洗漱睡觉。</p><p>高中那个看起来不可一世的松本，和现在的松本逐渐重叠。</p><p>他忍不住想到如果以前就和松本润变成朋友的话，现在两人之间会是什么样的关系性。松本润是那种超级喜欢替别人操心的人，而且看到什么觉得不对的事都会第一时间说出来，如果有松本这样的人做朋友的话，自己大概不会变成现在这样吧。</p><p>所以，是神明派松本来拯救他的吗？</p><p>这也太过于真实了。</p><p> </p><p>相叶迷迷糊糊地睡着时，松本只能听到他念叨着“......松本......太真实了......”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作为室友，也总会有彼此不相容的部分。</p><p>磕磕绊绊地共同生活到第二周末的时候，矛盾终于爆发。</p><p>“那个啊，你能不能把穿过的衣服都叠好？或者干脆直接洗掉不行吗？”</p><p>松本润大概是有点洁癖，对于相叶每晚回来把脱掉的衣服像扔篮球一样投射进脏衣篓里的行为极为不满。</p><p>“可是我想节约用水嘛。”</p><p>“根本就是借口。”松本不高兴地强迫相叶起身去收拾，“堆到一起洗的话晾衣服也很难干，而且早上的天气预报不是说了么，过几天会连降暴雨，到时候你打算穿什么？”</p><p>今天在动物园已经遇到了两三个态度很差的年轻客人了，相叶心里的小火苗按下去又烧起来，不由得提高了声音：“那种时候我会想办法的！”</p><p>“比如用你这点工资去买新的？还是干脆穿着臭烘烘的衣服去工作？”</p><p>松本的口气也强硬起来。相叶心里的抵触在膨胀，但是对方也不说话，“忽”地起身，去橱柜里翻出压在干香菇下面的小罐。</p><p>大概是茶叶，闻着倒是清香的气味。松本心里有点不安，感觉到相叶企图着什么但是又猜不透。</p><p>相叶吹开浮在茶水表面的茶叶梗。松本润能感觉到他的味觉和触觉，也一定能尝到这个茶的威力。</p><p>“呼呼——咕咚。”</p><p>身体里的另一个家伙暴怒地把杯子推到一边，跑到水池边接清水漱口，“这是什么东西？！”</p><p>仿佛喝了一口改正液一样，松本润被茶水苦得干呕起来，没来得及说什么，就感觉到相叶心里小小地笑起来。</p><p>松本警觉起来，“喂！你——”</p><p>那家伙居然又咽下一大口。</p><p> </p><p>“喂！！呜呃——”</p><p>想到这家伙吃瘪的样子相叶就觉得愉快起来，一边忍耐着反胃的感觉一边嘿嘿嘿地笑着“果然松本君受不了这种苦味，被我猜中了！”</p><p>“谁、谁能受得了啊？”</p><p>“谁让松本君一直训我，你再这样我就连喝三杯。”相叶学着园里的小狮子，示威似的呲了呲牙，感觉对方似乎被气得笑了起来。</p><p>“喂，你自己不觉得苦么？！”</p><p>“......”</p><p>相叶沉默了，说实话刚才的干呕也不是松本一个人的生理反应。</p><p>“总、总之你不要这么霸道，总是干涉别人的生活。”</p><p> </p><p>说完这句话，对方沉默了几秒，相叶感觉到胸口一点点升腾起愤怒的情绪来。</p><p>“下次你再遇到什么强买强卖，或者被追债的人堵在门口也不要管是吗。”</p><p>虽然没见过松本现在的样子，但是相叶几乎可以凭他的语气在脑海里补全出一个竖着两道浓眉，瞪着眼睛气势汹汹的家伙。</p><p>相叶语塞着，“都说了我自己会处理……”</p><p>“是吗。”对方的语气比以往还要冰冷。“我知道了。之前强行干涉你的生活，真的是对不起。”</p><p>同学一场，干嘛这么凶......相叶委屈地想。刚才喝茶的时候松本都没这么生气，也不知道是哪个词又踩中了他的爆炸点。</p><p>对这样的松本润他不知该如何应对。相叶不擅长和谁正面交锋，躲避冲突，就是解决冲突的最好方法，于是相叶闷闷不乐地清洗杯子，等待着胸口属于松本的焦躁情绪一点点冷却。</p><p>厨房里只有水流哗哗的声响。一时间，仿佛只剩下自己一个人了。</p><p>相叶不安地抬手擦擦鼻尖，松本润的情绪似乎被对方给压制住了，他只能感觉到一团混沌的气息在胸口躁动着，却感知不到里面具体包含着什么样的情绪。</p><p>“松本君从来都不担心吗？说出实话，被别人抱怨，或者误解。”</p><p>“我没有那样的勇气......所以我不会说出来的。”</p><p>“而且，插手别人的事，等于要负起责任的吧。不会觉得很麻烦吗。”</p><p> </p><p>相叶小声地说。</p><p>这话也不全是为了和解——相叶想，至少要把自己的想法告诉对方。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是看不下去而已。”松本终于开口。“至于别人怎么想，那不是我能控制得了的。”</p><p>相叶笑了笑。</p><p>“好像hero一样。行侠仗义不留姓名什么的。”</p><p>松本用鼻子哼了一声。</p><p>“刚才还有人说我霸道，干涉别人生活。”</p><p> </p><p>原来是这里。相叶笑起来挠了挠脸颊，“对不起，我不是那个意思。”</p><p> </p><p>他当然不是那个意思，松本润很清楚这一点。</p><p>对于突然出现的自己，相叶的接受度比松本想象的要高很多。站在旁观者的角度，相叶的很多特质都让松本难以理解——比如过度泛滥的同情心和高强度工作之下仍然能保持着热烈高涨的情绪，比如对待无礼的客人和缠人的孩子们的耐心。</p><p>相比于现代一般的男生来说，相叶心里拥有过多的柔软，带着这些柔软的部分行走于世间，就难免会遇到种种不平。</p><p>而相叶似乎总是能化解掉那些糟糕的情绪，即使被朋友欺骗，即使被上门催债，生活在这样破旧狭窄的小公寓里，他仍然没有丢掉那些柔软。</p><p> </p><p>带着刺的情绪逐渐消散掉。</p><p>“不过，我觉得相叶君也是很有勇气的人。”</p><p>不知道是不是错觉，相叶总觉得这句话有几分道歉的成分在里面， “哈哈，是说我居然敢给松本国王喝水黄连这件事吗？”</p><p>对方毫不掩饰地大笑起来，“——这也算是一件。”</p><p>相叶微笑起来，想象着松本润笑起来时的样子——虽然有点模糊，但是印象里松本润笑着的时候会露出整排大颗而齐整的牙齿，眉眼弯弯的，一瞬间让周围明亮起来。</p><p>他又想起松本小学最后一个学期接受牙齿矫正的那半年，每天都被牙箍痛得泪眼朦胧，但是自己感冒在家休息时，还会骑着小小的红色自行车特地跑到家里来给他送笔记。</p><p>“雅纪、雅纪。”松本润没变低沉的声音还留在脑海里，“借你抄。要快点好起来喔。”</p><p>然后他会很有礼貌地和老妈鞠躬说再见。</p><p> </p><p>那些险些被时间抹去的记忆一点点鲜活起来。虽然都只是些支离破碎的细节，却让松本润这个人重新变得熟悉而亲切起来。相叶想，也许松本润并不像是大家所想的那样，变得有多难接近，只是不够器用，不擅长表达自己的友善和温柔而已。</p><p>“你在想什么，好吵。”松本的话把相叶拉回现实，相叶甩掉手上的水珠把水杯放好，“抱歉——这个就让我保密吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>八月到来，气温却仍然没有降低。相叶按照惯例准时赶到动物园，换好制服之后，开始给动物们测体重，拌饲料，清理住所。</p><p> </p><p>“好了好了，不要乱动”相叶抹了抹额头上渗出的汗水，把小熊猫从腿上扒下来放到测量体重的专用盆子里，不安分的小动物张牙舞爪地叼着相叶的手套，一刻也不安静。</p><p>“再胡闹的话，今天的苹果就没有了。”相叶捏了捏它的耳朵，等着计数器的数值稳定之后用一片苹果把它哄到笼子里去，又抱出另一只来。</p><p> 一个不留神，小熊猫的爪子勾住了桌布，相叶抱起它的一瞬间桌布上的手机跟着滑落下去，眼看就要掉到旁边注满水的水槽里。</p><p>相叶身体一低，唰地捞住了手机，看着桌布飘到水槽里，脑袋还没反应过来。</p><p>“赶紧拿出来。”</p><p>正在称重的最后一只小熊猫突然竖起耳朵，警觉地盯着相叶雅纪的脸。</p><p>捞出桌布晾起来之后，相叶才意识到刚才是松本润反应够快，救了他的手机，不由得心生敬佩，小声说了句“谢谢”。</p><p>对方懒懒地回了句“不客气。”</p><p> </p><p>关在笼子里的小熊猫们却异样地躁动起来，相叶怀里这只也拼命地挣扎着。相叶抓紧时间称完体重把它关进笼子里之后，小家伙逃到同伴身边去，七八只条纹小脑袋挤在一起，警惕地看着相叶雅纪鼻尖微微翕动。</p><p> “这是怎么了啊，奇怪。”相叶想起早先动物园里猴子们的异样表现，“不会是因为松本君......”</p><p>“谁知道它们怎么回事。我又不是怪兽。”喉咙传来不满的低音，松本润轻轻地抱怨，而且真实地失落了起来。</p><p>“松本君可能是那种动物勿近的体质，据说一万个人里会有一个。”</p><p>“你这么说我也不会高兴。”</p><p>松本低落得让相叶雅纪不禁有几分同情，然而共同的身体让他此时也没办法拍拍松本润，只好安慰道：“他们体型小。说不定大一点的动物就不会害怕松本君了。”</p><p>但是事实证明，松本润的体质与动物体型没有关联，无论哪种动物都表现出躲避和抗拒。</p><p>虽然松本本人有点受伤，但是拜他所赐，今天的清扫工作进行地格外顺利——羊驼不来啃相叶的扫帚，狐狸也不来咬他的靴子，连以前最头痛的鸵鸟都迈着大步谨慎地站在三米开外，没有叼走相叶的帽子。</p><p>喂食结束后相叶回到休息室。看了看表，竟然比平时提早一个小时完成工作。</p><p>“以后松本君也能这样帮我的话，就能早点结束工作了诶。”</p><p> </p><p>身体里的另一个人很明显没接受这个安慰，敷衍地“喔”了一声。</p><p>相叶正打算说什么，听到同事安田欢快的声音从门外传来。</p><p>“相叶君今天好快啊！”小个子的安田一蹦三跳地跑过来，耳环一晃一晃的“很顺利吗？”</p><p>“对男人不许说‘快’啦哈哈哈——”</p><p>相叶笑着伸手拍他，又拉开旁边的椅子“有什么要帮你的吗？”</p><p>“不用不用，今天的分析也都做完了，大家体内菌群很正常。”安田竖起拇指，突然感到身后有道视线，转过去一看前辈堂本刚扒在门上探头探脑，跟相叶测完体重的小熊猫没什么两样。</p><p> </p><p>“前辈干嘛不进来？”</p><p>“怎么说呢。感觉这里有种奇妙的气息。”堂本悠悠地说，眼睛在安田和相叶身上扫来扫去。</p><p>相叶心里一紧，刚前辈爱好逛京都，自带一种看破众生的气场，总不会是看穿了他身上的秘密了吧。</p><p>“你们，谁谈恋爱了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚保持着上半身探进来的样子，慢吞吞地威胁着两位可爱后辈，“我可说过了，赶在前辈前面谈恋爱的人一律开除，开除开除。”</p><p>“什么啊~”相叶大笑着，“前辈才是，瞒着我们谈恋爱了的话，我们可是会受伤的喔！”</p><p>堂本不动声色地缩回身体去把门给关上了。</p><p>安田追过去看看，“啊~走掉了。”</p><p> </p><p>回过头来，安田盯着相叶歪脑袋，“不过，相叶君最近闻起来的味道不一样了呢。”</p><p>相叶心里警铃大作。糟了，虽然堂本刚前辈只是有灵感嫌疑而已，眼前的安田章大可是实打实地有着近似野生动物的敏感度，早几年在非洲跟当地人住在一起，追赶动物收集样本的经验可不是说着玩玩的。</p><p>“没没没啊——”</p><p>安田疑惑地歪着脑袋，“真的吗？”</p><p>“别别别别问了，没什么，就是、就是——”</p><p>“最近一直在屋子里晾衣服，可能有点返潮的味道。”</p><p>大概是松本润看不下去了，出声结束了话题。</p><p>安田恍然大悟地点了点头，“怪不得，因为现在的香味有点攻击性，我还以为相叶君在家里救助了什么野生小动物。”</p><p>“啊对，是小猫咪——小狗——啊我乱说的。”</p><p>安田看着相叶龇牙咧嘴，担心地拍了拍他，“前辈你是不是又睡眠不好了啊，快回去休息吧！”</p><p>“嗯嗯明天见！”</p><p>走出园外相叶才拉起袖子来看胳膊上被拧出来的两个红痕，松本润这家伙下起手来还真狠。</p><p>“你自己不痛吗！”</p><p>相叶恨恨地说，不就是开玩笑而已他干嘛这么介意。</p><p>“有时候我感觉不到。”松本无所谓的语气明显是在逞强，相叶揉着胳膊，小声抱怨着：“明明就是会咬人的猫咪——”</p><p>“我真的打人了喔！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九月是个不好受的季节。</p><p> </p><p>松本润和相叶一样有花粉症，于是也在花粉严重的时期一起体验着睁不开眼直打喷嚏的痛苦。</p><p>“我、我说你啊啊啾！能不能把窗户封、严实一点啊啾！”</p><p>相叶无语地用纸巾捂住鼻子。这种时候松本润还不忘抱怨，但是的确应该把门窗封紧一点，上周松本说过这件事，但是因为动物园迎来了秋假学生潮，每天都忙得顾不上去百元店买胶带。</p><p>“对不起啦……我今天就去。”</p><p>“真是的，加班又没有奖金拿，你留在那里干什么啊啾！”</p><p>相叶有点生气，忍不住提高了音量“我又不是为了奖——啊啾！奖金才在那里工作的。”</p><p>松本润气笑了，“你不是为赚钱还是为了什么啊？回想一下你的状态好吗？”</p><p>相叶擦着鼻子嘴硬，“园长和大家都很好，我就是想要帮忙不行吗？”</p><p>“那你至少带好口罩！”松本狠狠地擦了几下鼻子，相叶感觉鼻子都要被拧掉了。</p><p>“你睡着不就好了。”</p><p>试验了几次他们发现的规律之一就是，两人之间的一方如果睡着，体感就不会关联。也就是说这段期间松本润完全可以大睡特睡过去，等花粉不那么严重的时候再醒来。</p><p>“我要是能像你一样冬眠该有多幸福。”</p><p>相叶抱怨着。</p><p>松本润沉默了十几秒，用纸巾擦着不停流下来的鼻水，“我才不要。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“你这家伙不看着点就会搞出什么乱子来。”</p><p>“什么啊。”</p><p>“上上周是谁不关火就要去便利店？上周是谁把备份钥匙丢在办公室里？这周三又是哪个人把遥控器揣到口袋里就去上班？”</p><p>相叶语塞，“那、那种小事就别在意了吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“就是因为对什么都不在意你才会变成现在这样的。”松本的口气严厉了起来，相叶感觉到胸口属于对方的热度一波高过一波。他知道对方是好意，忍不住先放缓了口吻，“不要生气啊……我下次会改的。”</p><p>“我没生气。”松本明显就是生气了，但还不承认，“只是现在这个情况，让你好过一点我自己也能轻松点。我只是在为我自己考虑而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“是、是……”不器用的一面又开始了。</p><p>相叶灵机一动，伸手捂住了耳朵。掌心的温度传到耳朵上，然后他顺着耳廓一点点揉捏着，给耳朵做按摩。</p><p> </p><p>松本润不说话，但是感觉心情变好了一点，</p><p>“别弄了。很痒诶。”</p><p> </p><p>相叶集中精神。上次松本拧他的时候，让他发现了这个规律——如果把注意力集中到身体的某一处，身体其他部分就会丧失感触能力，完全移交给松本润。</p><p> </p><p>比如像现在这样，专注于双手的动作的话，自己会感觉不到耳朵的存在，但是松本润却能完整地感受到被触摸的感觉。</p><p>“很痒啦……”虽然这么说着松本润也只是轻微地挣扎了两下，他对掏耳朵完全接受不了，但是对这种抚摸式的按摩相当受用的样子。</p><p>“这是我给小润的道歉。”</p><p>“不用道歉，我没在生气。”</p><p>相叶抬起手来揉了揉眼睛，风停了之后喷嚏的症状也缓解了不少。</p><p>“我知道小润是想帮我。”</p><p>“可是，我真的很喜欢园长，也喜欢小安和刚君，还有动物园的大家。大家那么辛苦的时候，我没法自己按时回家休息……”</p><p>“随你便了。”</p><p>“松润明明也是这样的人。”</p><p> </p><p>相叶一会儿叫他松润一会叫他小润，但是松本此时也无暇顾及这些。相叶的话让他灵光一闪，一个计划在他脑海里逐渐成型。</p><p>虽然成功的几率只有一半。松本想。</p><p>但是如果是为了这家伙的话，也还是值得试试。</p><p> </p><p> “相叶君。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“债务的事情，我想了个主意。”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>松本润施力让对方停下手，“你信我吗？”</p><p>相叶不明就里地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>松本叹了口气，“你看，你还是什么都不考虑就随便相信别人。”</p><p>“但是，小润不会伤害我的啊。”相叶笑嘻嘻地说，感觉心脏又多跳了一拍。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“相叶君，假期也辛苦你了。”园长背着手走过来，“休园这段时间还麻烦你来帮忙喂食……之后再好好休息几天吧？”</p><p>  “没有的事，毕竟不用早起，我休息的很好。”</p><p>相叶心里偷偷想，情况特殊，这应该不算骗园长吧。</p><p>按照松本润的计划，相叶在上门催债的人离开后跟踪对方，一路到他们的事务所附近。</p><p>这一带治安不太好，深夜的街道有几分乌烟瘴气。饮食店，风俗店，小钢珠店混杂在一起，揽客的人吆喝着，醉醺醺的上班族扶着街边的墙醉倒在地。</p><p> 在对面的大楼里，找到了可以盯梢对面的地方——虽然最初不算太顺利。</p><p>“‘松子的部屋’……不知道是什么店啊。”相叶有点胆怯地敲门。</p><p>门铃一响，开门的是个身形圆润长发披肩的人，穿着深紫色反光面料的长裙，无论长相还是声线都有点男女莫辨。</p><p> “啊啦。最近生意不好，还以为终于有客人了呢，没想到又是只迷路的小猫。”</p><p>紫色的眼影因为夜深已经有些脱妆，但是深色的口红仍涂得一丝不苟。过于浓密的假睫毛和下方流露出的挑剔而精于世故的目光，乍一看上去让人感到难以接近。</p><p>松本似乎相当紧张，心跳得很快，相叶却直觉感到对方不像坏人，背过手去在自己腰上拍了两下。</p><p>“你不是来喝酒的吧？看起来也没什么钱的样子。”松子忽视了相叶的问题，捏着酒杯上下打量着眼前与这条街道格格不入的年轻人。</p><p>不好说明来意，相叶看了一眼挨着窗户的独立包厢，抓了抓脑袋，“被您说中了……我的确没什么钱，但是我想借用那个包厢，可以吗？我会好好付钱的。”</p><p>“这个时间跑到这里，你也不是一般的人。所以，”松子的目光在包厢和相叶之间转了一个来回，“为什么是那个包厢？”</p><p>“呀、有点事情，必须……必须用到那里。”</p><p>“必须？太可疑了。”松子盯着他，“不会扯上什么犯罪的事吧？”</p><p>“不是的！但是我现在也没办法告诉您......”相叶瞟了一眼那个方向，拧着手指不知道该怎么说才好。他既不会撒谎，也不会拒绝别人的问题，一着急额头上又渗出汗水来。</p><p>松子用鼻子哼了一声，喝干了杯子里的液体。“您还是回去吧，我可不想惹是生非。”</p><p>冷漠的声音激起了松本的情绪，相叶被带着向前走了一步，用力握住了对方的手臂。</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>相叶急了，另一只手也握上去，全力抢夺着身体的控制权。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道！我知道这么冒昧地借用您的店铺很奇怪！但是、但是这件事，真的事关我的人生——”</p><p>沙哑的声线因为突然提高而破音，相叶的话让松本冷静下来。松子被他握着手臂也岿然不动，“喔？说来听听。”</p><p>“之前我都已经想放弃了，我真的想过放弃了......但是有个人‘呼’地出现，把我从泥潭里‘刷’地拉出来，我现在才能站在这里，和松子桑说话。”</p><p>松子的脸色缓和了几分。青年紧张得额头上全是汗水，甚至忘了要说敬语，但是她看得出来，这份诚意并不是演出来的。</p><p>“所以，所以我想再试一次，哪怕失败也好，我只是想全力以赴地抓住这个机会，这样的话，就算最终还是不行，我还是要回到泥潭一样的生活里，那时我也会好好接受接下来的人生的，所以拜托你了！”</p><p>这可能是他近几年来最用力地说出的一番话。相叶说完深深地鞠了一躬。他看不到松子的表情，心脏因为自己的一番话而扑通扑通地狂跳着。</p><p>不知道过了十几秒，还是几十秒，相叶终于听到了松子的声音。</p><p>“什么人生啊、拯救啊的，我看你是励志电视剧看多了脑袋不清醒了吧。”</p><p>相叶失望地抬起头来，看到松子背对他走向吧台。</p><p>“嘛......反正最近也没什么生意，每天点一杯酒就给你用吧。”</p><p> </p><p>胖胖的店主挤进吧台里给自己调酒，相叶不敢置信地愣了几秒钟，冲着那边再次深深地鞠了个躬。</p><p> </p><p>连着几天相叶都在夜里去松子的酒吧里蹲守。对面房间里烟雾缭绕，人来人往，即使是半夜两点，百叶窗上还是映出影影绰绰的轮廓。</p><p>包厢和松本想象的差不多。不大的房间被墙纸贴的满满当当，窗户玻璃上的彩色贴纸因为年久卷起一角，刚好能看到那件事务所的两个房间，两个人不由得一起握紧拳头暗暗叫好。</p><p>相叶由衷地觉得松本润真的是上天派来救他的神明，又或者，是这家伙运气爆棚，所以才能让自己一路顺顺利利。</p><p>“松本君真的太厉害了，我要拜拜你。”相叶趴在沙发背上，放下百元店里买来的望远镜双手合十，念念有词，“松本大神保佑我赶紧脱离苦海。”</p><p>“笨蛋！小声一点。”松本抬手敲了相叶的脑袋一下，又吃痛地“唔”了一声。</p><p>“你什么时候才能意识到我们共用一个身体啊。”</p><p>“早上尿尿的时候。”</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>两人低声拌着嘴。</p><p>包厢外挂着已预约的牌子，松子播放着菊池桃子的老歌，和偶尔来的客人聊天，从来没进来打扰过。</p><p> </p><p>来了没几天，相叶就和松子熟悉起来，这一点松本仍然觉得不可思议。正如相叶说的，松子虽然嘴上不饶人，但其实很和善。平时她生活工作都在店里，也不怎么出门，相叶来的时候，常常只剩她一个人清洗酒杯或者打扫地板，看着也挺寂寞。</p><p>相叶还征询了松本的意见，做了意面和沙拉做谢礼。对方开始嘴上抱怨着不如买炸鸡块，等他们走的时候还是把吃完的食盒洗的干干净净，好好地道了谢。</p><p>“不过，如果不是相叶君的话说不定都没法进到这里。在和人相处这件事上，相叶君真的很厉害。”松本说。</p><p>“没、没有啦......”</p><p>相叶认真地害羞起来，耳朵根热热的。松本有点好笑，但也没揭穿他，不然他又要提高音量吵吵嚷嚷地掩饰自己了。</p><p>包厢里的动静松子听不到，她也懒得去探究。相叶离开之后，松子去包厢里看了看对面，大概猜到了个七八分。离奇的遭遇，她在店里这么多年不是没听说过，一步踏错，人生过得一塌糊涂的也绝对不是少数。</p><p>相叶这种一看就很良善的家伙被高利贷缠上，一定是上天的恶作剧吧。</p><p>“那个，相叶君还从来都没说过呢，为什么会背上这笔债。”松本盯久了，有些厌烦起来，随便找了个话题。</p><p>“嘛，还是不提了吧。”相叶小声地说。</p><p>没想到对方并不想说，松本揉了揉眼睛，“好吧。”</p><p>以为松本放弃了，相叶暗暗松了口气，不料松本再次开口：“走到这一步，你不恨对方吗？”</p><p> </p><p>相叶语塞了。“要说恨......似乎也没有。因为现在已经在努力解决了，所以.....”</p><p>松本没再说话，过了一会儿，懒懒的声线才响起来。</p><p>“我真的没法理解相叶君。就算你恨他，也是正当的，不如说你根本就应该恨他吧？比如说有人在你手臂上划了一刀，难道你会因为伤口能痊愈就原谅对方吗？”</p><p>“嗯......我也说不清。可能只是觉得花时间去恨对方也没什么意义吧......”</p><p>“你还真的是超脱。”</p><p>相叶嘻嘻哈哈地说，“也不是，也许是我比较迟钝啦。可能十年后才会突然觉得，‘哇这家伙做的好事，气死我了！’”</p><p>松本叹了口气，“笨——蛋。”</p><p>“总是叹气的话，幸福会飞走的哦！”相叶圈着嘴唇深深地吸了几口气，“不过不要紧，我又把幸福吸回来了咳咳咳咳。”</p><p>成功把松本逗笑了。相叶跟着心里柔软的情绪咧起嘴角，重新架好望远镜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“相叶酱，你是不是惹了什么麻烦。”这一天，相叶趴在沙发上全神贯注地看着对面时，松子端着酒杯出现在相叶身边，悠悠的声音把相叶吓得一抖。</p><p> </p><p>“啊……松子桑你吓死我了！”</p><p> </p><p>松本比相叶早一步察觉到了对方的存在，“不是说了不要随便进来！……嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“有什么收获吗？”</p><p> </p><p>松子瞥了窗口一眼，圆滚滚的手指扶着吸管送入口中。相叶猜到松子多少也知道了自己是在盯梢对面，“抱歉，详细的情况我暂时还是不能告诉松子喔。不过我绝对没有做什么坏事，请放心。”</p><p> </p><p>松子坐在沙发一端扶着腮帮，看着相叶又趴回沙发上起劲地盯着那个方向。身为少数人群，习惯了被一般人带着或同情或不屑的目光注视，最近出现在店里的青年，却打从第一次见面就不带偏见地同她打招呼，还带了自己做的料理给她，口无遮拦地让她多出门晒太阳，注意身体多运动什么的。</p><p> </p><p>虽然自己的人生信条是绝对不随便插手他人事——又吸了口杯里的莫吉托，“相叶酱哟，如果你是在观察对面公司什么时候没人的话，就不要浪费时间了。”</p><p>相叶猛地转过脸来，“为什么？”</p><p>“那里可是本社，不管什么时候，总有人会盯着的。”</p><p>青年瘦削的肩膀垂下去，眼里满是失望。</p><p> </p><p>松本叹了口气。连着几天的观察中，对面的确是防守严密，他所期待的空隙一直都没有出现过。</p><p>“不过，”松子抱住跳到膝盖上来的三花猫，看向那个小口。</p><p>“周四周五早上执勤的那家伙不怎么靠谱，有时候会溜出来，到我们楼下的欧派俱乐部玩。”</p><p> </p><p>松子的话带来了一线希望。相叶眼睛又明亮起来，“真的吗？是真的吗？”</p><p>早先以为，如果轮岗出现了可乘之机，那也一定是夜深人静的时候，没想到对于那边的人来说，放松警惕的瞬间竟然出现在太阳升起之后，也就是他们平时结束盯梢的时分。</p><p>对方若无其事地吸了一口酒，“只是偶尔哦，如果你够幸运的话，也许会遇到也说不定。”</p><p>胸口涌动着两人的双倍喜悦，松本捏紧手指，几乎要说出什么话来但是又忍耐了。</p><p>“太谢谢您了松子桑！”</p><p>“不要谢我，我可什么都不知道。”松子摇了摇手指，“刚才你听到的都是这孩子说的，明白了吗？”</p><p>她轻轻地摸了摸三花猫的脑袋，仿佛有灵性一般，猫咪抬起下巴冲着相叶“喵呜——”地叫了一声。</p><p>相叶用力地点点头，伸出手去：“太感激了，谢谢松子桑——养的的猫咪。”</p><p>“啊啦，你想认真道谢的话，可就不是握手这么简单的了喔。”松子冲着他抛了个媚眼，相叶大笑着拍了她一巴掌。</p><p> </p><p>果然如松子所说，周四早上快到8点，值守的男人锁了门溜出去走到这边楼下，四十多分钟后才带着未醉的神情晃悠着地回去。相叶把拍下来的照片和时间信息整理好，用邮件发给松本写给他的地址。</p><p>“这样，就是任务完成？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>相叶点下发送按键。</p><p>告别了松子，约定以后还会来看她。</p><p>“以后一定要小心点，下次再惹上这种事我就把你打包起来送到夏威夷的离岛上去避难。知道吗？！”松子半真半假地开玩笑。</p><p>“知道啦。”相叶鞠躬，“我还会来看你的，一定要多运动哦。”</p><p>“反正运动了也不会得到幸福吧，哼。”</p><p>“你看你看，又在说这种话！”</p><p>相叶吵闹着要给松子报个健身班，几个熟客醉醺醺地跟着起哄，阳光透过彩窗照射进来，在深色的地毯上撒下五颜六色的光斑。听着他因为熬夜沙哑了、却仍然元气十足的笑声，松本几乎忘记了这家伙身上还有一笔巨额的债务没有还。</p><p> </p><p>不知道是因为客人口口相传的作用还是几个电视台取材的效果，重新开园之后，动物园的客流量一度达到了园内能承受的上限。学会了牵手亲亲热热的猩猩、并列成一排乖乖吃玉米的浣熊、用脖子为爱战斗的长颈鹿……被爱护着培育的动物们健康而活泼，学校预约的集体游园也越来越多。</p><p>相叶的工作自然也变得忙碌起来，有时甚至要忙碌到深夜才能赶着末班电车回家。一个人在空荡荡的街上行走并不是不害怕，但是因为松本的存在，相叶感觉多了几分勇气。</p><p>不过，虽然疲惫，相叶的精神依然不错，就像室内的那株植物一样，由内而外地散发着活力。</p><p> </p><p>“ねね、小润，邮件发出去之后我还要做什么吗？”</p><p>“等着就好了。”</p><p>“真不敢相信呐~”</p><p>“是啊，我也不敢相信。”</p><p>某种久违的感觉围绕着相叶，让他忍不住在无人的小路上哼起歌来——可能那就是所谓的“希望”吧。</p><p>听着相叶不成调的歌声，松本为他开心。</p><p> </p><p>无论计划最终是否能成功，这次努力都没有白费。松本想，也许自己和松子一样，因为相叶身上的某些特质，便忍不住想要帮他脱离困境。而这样的人，也一定会出现在相叶将来的人生里——也许未来相叶也还是会因为善良而吃亏被骗，但是那种时候，他也一定不是孤单一人，一定会有人像自己一样，对他伸出手去。</p><p>“呐呐小润，后天奖金就发下来了，我们去吃烤肉吧？”</p><p>“好啊！感觉跟你这家伙在一起之后好久都没好好吃顿肉了。”</p><p>“对不起嘛。因为钱都拿去还债了。”</p><p>“那你还是把钱存下来，以备不时之需吧。”</p><p>“没关系啦！而且只花一个人的钱两个人都能尝到美味，不是超级划算嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>松本笑起来，相叶大概已经在想象烤肉的滋味了，满心欢喜地念叨着五花肉，牛肋条什么的。</p><p> </p><p>“希望”“喜悦”“信任”。</p><p> </p><p>本来是抽象的词汇，却能如此具象地感觉得到。也许灵魂在身体里真的有固定的居所，才让松本润能通过相叶的视线观察着世界，也能感觉到他内心的所有波动起伏，以及那些带着温度的善意。</p><p> </p><p>松本自认情绪变化有点激烈，而相叶明明也能感觉到自己心里的情绪，却从来没在他生气或低落的时候流露出类似的消极。仿佛一块巨大的吸水海绵，把不愉快的情绪吸收的一干二净。更不用说最初无论他怎么寻找，都没法在相叶的心里找到憎恶和怨恨，那些本该存在于一个身处不幸之中的人的心里的东西。</p><p> </p><p>他想起自家有过一个巨大的兔子玩偶，是小学时候父母送给他的。小时候松本觉得这个玩偶有点傻气，但是却仍然爱上了它的感触，一遇到不开心的事就扑倒进兔子玩偶的怀里。</p><p>现在——即使两人的灵魂共用着相同的身体，松本却时不时地会感到，相叶的灵魂如果具有某种触感的话，一定和那只巨大的兔子玩偶一样，既柔软又强大，似乎能包容掉所有的不对与不善。</p><p>未来相叶一定能遇到和他一样温柔又勇敢的人，跟他一起走下去，保护他，也依赖他。</p><p> </p><p>而自己总有一天会离开。</p><p> </p><p>“小润你怎么啦。”相叶停下脚步，“怎么突然不开心。”</p><p>松本试着让刚才的想法消散，“没有啊。”</p><p>“撒谎。小润你在想什么我都能感觉得到。”</p><p>松本没回答。他试着忘记刚才浮现在脑袋里的念头。不应该有所期望，只要此时，能为他燃起几分继续努力的温度就好。</p><p>“阿嘞，是累了吗。那我赶紧回家，小润睡前还要读书的对吧。”相叶说完又蹦蹦跳跳地走起来。</p><p>“对了，等以后能跟小润见面的时候，我们一起喝酒吧！”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“一言为定哦！”</p><p>“一言为定。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时针已经走到夜晚8点，相叶还在工作。他抬起手臂擦擦汗，打开水龙头给浴缸里的小狗冲掉身上变黑了的泡沫，“不要怕哦，马上就好。”</p><p>动物园近期接收了一批被马戏团遗弃后流浪在田野里的小狗。流浪太久，许多狗的被毛结成硬硬的板结，还很害怕人。于是相叶每天的工作又多了一项，帮这些小狗清理修容、洗澡，等安田给大家做好驱虫、打疫苗之后，就把它们的照片展示到动物园的亲子园区，期待有人会收养。</p><p>虽然每天都在检查邮箱，但是相叶仍然没有收到任何回信，不知道松本口中的朋友有没有行动起来。</p><p>然而生活仍在继续。催债的人依然在坚持上门，而相叶也习惯了把到手的工资转到对方卡上偿还利息，然后用仅剩的部分去支付房租水电衣食住行。</p><p> </p><p>“洗干净了就可以找到新家了。”</p><p>松本看着相叶安抚小狗的动作多少有几分佩服，只接受了几次专业人士的指导，相叶的修容水平就已经接近专业，对待小狗的不安情绪也能处理得游刃有余。相叶在聊天的时候说过，对待小狗，既要让它服从，也不能让它产生恐惧，因为不服从人类、或者处于应激中的小狗很容易突然咬伤人。</p><p>“是不是很无聊？”相叶突然说。松本楞了一下才意识到是在对自己说话，“没有。”</p><p>“对不起啊，回去大概又赶不上了。”松本想相叶可能是在说棒球比赛的事，本来计划回去看比赛，因为临时增加的工作也只能期待重播了。“没办法，工作总得完成。”</p><p>相叶弯了弯嘴角。“小润好温柔哦。”不出意料地没有听到松本的回答。</p><p>松本润总是不愿意承认自己的温柔。</p><p>即使乐观如相叶，也清楚自己眼下的生活绝对不算好过。例如朴素简单的三餐，例如一降温就冷得冻手的房间，例如外界看来轻松有趣，其实大多数时间都繁杂辛苦的工作。</p><p>并不是说松本不会抱怨。他常常会抱怨吃不到肉，抱怨房间冷，可是相叶很少会感觉到松本认真的怒气，那些聚集在胸口，纠缠而笨重的，是连他本人都梳理不清的关心。</p><p>“小狗在呲牙诶。”松本忍不住说。</p><p>“没事的，可能有点冷。”相叶按着小狗的脖子，调高了水温。</p><p>松本看着小狗有点哆嗦，忍不住伸手摸了摸圆滚滚的脑袋，学着相叶的语气说，“忍耐一下，马上就可以擦干了。”</p><p>相叶任由他抚摸着小狗，心底涌起熟悉的温暖。</p><p>他想起回家路上在电车里一起看漫画的事。松本很容易随着情节的发展而情绪波动，这一点跟自己一样。看到海贼王里感人的篇章时，不小心掉出了眼泪被面前的上班族给目击到，结果回家后谁都不承认那是自己的眼泪，幼稚地争执了整顿晚餐的时间。</p><p>还有松本给他写下邮箱地址时说的话。</p><p>“这些家伙都很可靠喔。如果是他们出手，也许能帮你解决这件事。”</p><p>那时候相叶忍不住问了“为什么要帮我。”</p><p>松本说“只是不爽那些家伙而已。”——台词老旧得好像古早漫画里的少年一样。</p><p>回想起这段时间的所有经历，一点点地看到了松本的内心藏着的、很多很多的温柔。可惜从前的自己完全没有觉察到。</p><p>“哟西！这样就漂亮了。”相叶给小狗吹干了毛，雪白的一小团蓬松安静，相叶把它举起来左看右看，“好可爱！对吧松本君！”</p><p>松本内心躁动着，大概很想抱抱小狗但是在忍耐。相叶想着便说“抱抱看吧？它很亲人的。”</p><p>“不行，万一突然挣扎起来掉下去还得重新洗。”松本一口回绝。</p><p>“没事啦，你试试看。”</p><p>相叶催促着松本去获得身体的控制权。</p><p>触感鲜明起来——小狗温温热热的身体靠在掌心，让人感觉到生命的柔弱与珍贵。松本小心地把它放在怀里，摸它的脑袋。小狗抬起脑袋来，黑黝黝的眼睛盯着松本，弄得他心里紧张起来。</p><p>“没事吧？我还是——”</p><p> “不要紧的，”相叶露出偶尔的固执。</p><p>心脏剧烈地跳动着，松本看着小狗犹豫地转开眼神，小爪子踩着他的手心开始挣扎，心里有点失落。</p><p>“果然还是害怕我的吧。”</p><p>相叶像是看不下去了似的，用上了几分力气把小狗抱紧到怀里。</p><p>“你露出不安的话，汪酱会更不安的，用力抱紧它啦。”</p><p>小狗身上散发出的宠物用沐浴露的淡淡香气钻进鼻子里，连带小狗轻微的颤抖和体温，都贴在胸口。松本抱着它，低下头用鼻尖蹭了蹭小狗毛茸茸的头顶，感觉它抬起头来。</p><p>“不要担心了喔。”松本挠了挠小狗的下巴轻声说，</p><p>小狗在松本的抚摸下安静下来。</p><p>“一定会找到很温柔的主人的。以后不用再流浪了。”</p><p>神奇的是，松本竟然感觉到了小狗放下戒备的瞬间。它的身体变得松弛，湿漉漉的鼻子蹭着他的手心，紧接着伸出舌头舔了舔松本的手指，尾巴欢快地摇了几下。</p><p>“太好了，它喜欢你诶！”相叶说。</p><p>松本抱起小狗把脸贴上去左右蹭蹭，幸福得快要融化了，“相叶君......”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“......我要带这孩子回家。”</p><p>相叶笑起来，“现在还不行，毕竟没有余力照顾它啊。”</p><p>松本依依不舍地把小狗放到旁边的移动包里，“好可爱喔。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“汪汪！”</p><p>相叶的话刚好被排队洗澡的小狗吠声遮掉。松本没听清，“诶？”</p><p> </p><p>“没事啦。洗好下一只就可以下班。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“这只也抱着试试看吧？或者干脆来试试帮它洗澡？”</p><p>“嗯！”</p><p> </p><p>相叶蹲下把最后一只小狗抱起来放进水池。</p><p>真想看看松本抱起小狗时的表情啊。</p><p>虽然正是因为这种特别的遭遇两人才被捆绑在一起。可是，如果松本在身边，那样的共同生活会是什么样子呢？</p><p> 会在自己犯傻的时候毫不留情地吐槽，也会为了漂亮的全垒打跟他用力击掌庆祝。在超市里，一定会花好长时间对比两只洋葱，也会在睡前弯着嘴角说“晚安”的吧。</p><p> </p><p>啊，糟了。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？心跳突然变得好快。”</p><p>“哈哈，保——密。”</p><p>“你还真是喜欢小狗呢。不过，的确很可爱。”松本一边说着一边撸起袖子，干劲十足地打开水龙头给最后一只小狗冲洗起来。</p><p> </p><p>你也是哦。相叶鼓起勇气，在心里又重复了一遍这句话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10月，黄金周结束后又是一小段动物园的淡季。</p><p>也许是工作日太过于无聊，一整天松本润都没说什么，但是相叶又觉得对方应该是清醒着的。</p><p> </p><p>“是不是很无趣。”</p><p>对方沉默着，不打算响应的样子。</p><p>“但习惯以后，还挺开心的。”</p><p>松本依然没有响应。</p><p>——开心，相叶雅纪很喜欢这个词。</p><p>难得吃碗加了叉烧的拉面，是好开心。</p><p>捡到了5円硬币是好开心。</p><p>看着那株植物垂下来的叶子是好开心。</p><p>喝小豆汤的时候还是好开心。</p><p> </p><p>相叶自顾自地说下去，“呐呐，你看到那只灰色兔子了吧。左眼有点白翳的那只。本来是宠物兔，后来被主人恶意丢弃了。园长把它接过来的时候，第一个月一直很消沉。”</p><p>松本早就注意到了那只兔子，不禁“嗯”了一声。</p><p>“但是后来马上就变得很活泼啦。现在它是兔子群里的大哥喔。”</p><p>相叶搓了搓手。天气一点点冷下去，太阳落山了之后，待在室外也不那么好受了。</p><p>“虽然今天它们都不怎么活跃，但是平时这里还是很有生气的。动物……比人单纯得多。跟它们相处起来，感觉轻松得多。”</p><p>“相叶君对动物还真的是知无不尽呢。每次说起来都很开心的样子。”松本说，望着那只灰色兔子一蹦一跳地追着另一只白兔，在园子里跑得很欢乐。</p><p> </p><p>“那个啊，我其实有点怕生的。”相叶挠了挠脑袋，似乎有点不好意思，省略掉了下半句。</p><p>松本顿了一下，懒懒地开口。“之前不是很快就和陌生人熟络起来了么。我觉得相叶君不算怕生，再说我们也聊得很开心不是吗。”</p><p>“嗯……可能因为兴趣比较接近吧。”</p><p>“不过，如果不是因为这次意外，我跟相叶君这样的人大概没法成为朋友。说起来，那时候也的确疏远了呢。是为什么来着。”</p><p>远处传来其他同事关闭院门的声音。相叶咧着嘴角笑了笑，“对喔，后来就不怎么说话了。大概因为松本君变成人气王，看起来不太好接近了吧。”</p><p>“才不是。是相叶君先躲开的。”</p><p>“可是小润也有新朋友了啊。我们后来，也不算朋友了。”</p><p>说这句话的时候相叶雅纪的声音还是很开朗的，然而松本润感受得到他的心情——稍微有点酸楚的滋味转瞬即逝，不由得暗暗好笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>“的确不算了。”</p><p>指尖划着瓷碗的边缘，已经空了的碗冰冰凉凉。 </p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>相叶突然没头没脑地说。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么啊。”</p><p>“嗯。那天以来的很多事。”</p><p>松本润弯了弯嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>他不是很习惯现在的状况，于是试着起身，“把碗洗了，赶紧回家吧。”</p><p>“好~”相叶起身一蹦一跳地往水槽那边跑，松本润担心他绊倒门口的凸起会摔倒，又觉得提醒过第二次的自己显得有点过于神经质。</p><p>“小润，这次我不会绊倒啦。”像是感知到他的不安一样——也许压根就是感知到了，相叶笑嘻嘻地说。</p><p>松本润就突然觉得哪里很不爽，“哪有笨蛋会在一个地方摔倒两次啊。”</p><p>“如果小润不说的话我可能真的会摔倒第三次。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>相叶拧开水龙头，用水流冲洗着碗底。“对不起喔，我总是这么擅自依赖小润。但是，好开心呀。”</p><p>松本没说话。</p><p>那种令他不安又焦躁的情绪又一次膨胀起来。仿佛有什么即将破壳而出。</p><p> </p><p>不要期待。不可以期待。</p><p> </p><p>松本试图压下去那种感觉，趁相叶还没有注意到的时候，把它压到最深的深处才行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其实松本润自认为本来有点讨厌相叶。</p><p>不是从他唰地进入对方身体之后——而是从高中的某一天开始。</p><p>小时候对方软软的性格还算是值得亲近，可是在叛逆期开始之后，相叶的忍让总是让他觉得不够男人。相叶擅长让大家发笑，擅长低姿态，无论是被老师骂了还是有同伴因为他的玩笑发火，都会第一时间道歉，讨好着别人，让气氛再次缓和下来。相叶甚至从不打架，就算是遇到其他人打架也只是躲到一边小心地看着，像是生怕自己被波及。</p><p>这些忍耐，让相叶很受欢迎。但是松本润看着他在人群中冲着谁都笑嘻嘻的样子，就莫名地感到很不爽。而当相叶看到他和一群朋友走近时就突然安静下来移开目光的样子，更是让他胸口发闷。</p><p>松本润还是松本润，为什么他会因为来自别人的流言蜚语，就那么轻易地远离。</p><p>再之后他就不知道相叶的处境了，毕业典礼的时候相叶在隔壁班规规矩矩地站在队伍里拍合照，松本润顶着被发胶固定成狮子一样的头发从一边路过，相叶瞟了他一眼就紧张地收回目光。</p><p>没想到在河边“看到”了他。</p><p>那个时候相叶脸上没有一丝笑容，带着从没见过的失望和难过，凝视着河水。</p><p>那个瞬间松本润下意识地喊他，之后再睁开眼睛，发现自己进入了相叶雅纪的身体，而且还能感知到对方的情绪。</p><p>之前发生了什么他不清楚，但是催债的人上门几次之后松本润就大概知道了这人背了一身还不完的债，而且还是替别人背债。</p><p>可是相叶雅纪依然像是房间那株植物一样笔直地、茂盛地生长着。</p><p>松本润有时试图从他的心里去搜索怨恨和愤怒。可是那里却没有这样的情绪。这简直不正常。比他们共享一个身体这件事还不正常。</p><p>但是随着他们在一起的时间逐渐累积，松本润终于发觉到，相叶不是没有那些负面情绪，他只是不断地用宽容去消解。揍沙发上那只无辜的抱枕也好，沉默地对着标靶挥拳三十分钟也好，他把外部来的恶意全数化解得不留痕迹。可能阳光足够强烈的话，就真的能抹去所有阴影。</p><p> </p><p>松本润想起有个认识的人说，“相叶那家伙真的很牙白。”那时候他没有想过是什么意思，但是现在他大概懂了，是强大到牙白的程度，也是温柔到牙白的程度。</p><p>沉睡的记忆就这么跟着被拂去灰尘，在脑海里鲜活起来。</p><p>松本润想起初中去北海道修学旅行时他穿得太多，被其他班里个头最高的男生嘲笑了。</p><p>那时他来了脾气，跟对方对峙着，谁都不肯退让，眼看就要打起来。可是不知为什么，本来在一边呆站着围观的相叶突然冲出来，像是怕那人动手一样，喊着“住手住手”率先去拦住对方——明明自己身高都没有人家三分之二，还瘦得像女孩子一样。</p><p>那之后的结局松本润想不起来了，只是相叶为他站出来的时候，自己真的有点吃惊，也真的有点感动。</p><p>相叶君，真的很牙白。</p><p>这样的相叶，让他没办法放着不去管。</p><p>相叶睡熟了。松本睁开眼睛，缓慢地起身，将架子上的一本漫画抽出来翻开，拿出里面的一封信。</p><p>这封信到底要不要寄出去，他犹豫了很久。</p><p>但是那天走在回家的路上时相叶胸口涌起的温度，让他也燃起了那么一丝希望。</p><p> </p><p>试一试也好。</p><p> </p><p>因为是相叶君，谁都预测不到未来会发生什么，对吗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十一月</p><p> </p><p>天气逐渐变冷，早起变得有些困难。而平静的日常仍在不紧不慢地继续。</p><p>松本早已习惯了相叶的工作流程，看熟了之后也会上手帮忙，尤其是在清扫时发散出松本气场，让那些热爱欺负相叶的动物们不要来打扰清洁的进行。</p><p>如果说有什么不安要素，那就是随着学校参观出现的调皮小学生。松本知道相叶对小孩子没辙，所以从不插手。</p><p>这天，打扫完象区后，相叶又被几个熟悉的小孩子发现，一路怪叫着冲向他。</p><p>“相叶在那里！”</p><p>“抓住他！”</p><p>仿佛是什么捕获相叶小分队。松本默默地在心里翻了个白眼，接下来的剧情又是相叶大喊“安田君快来救我”然后老师追过来道歉相叶说对不起。</p><p>果不其然，等安田循着声音到达现场，便看到了熟悉的一幕——相叶被孩子们团团围住，动弹不得。</p><p> </p><p>“相叶！我想要骑大象！”</p><p>“相叶、跟我下黑白棋嘛！”</p><p>“相叶——相叶——相叶——”</p><p> </p><p>“吵死了啦你们！给我松手！”相叶动弹不得，“我还在工作啦！”</p><p> </p><p>“你上次说要给我买绝地武士的玩具！”</p><p>“好狡猾，相叶我也要！”</p><p>“那我要最新的莉卡酱！”</p><p>“叫你们老爸去买啦！”</p><p> </p><p>孩子的气味围绕着相叶的身体，让松本感到脑袋一阵紧绷，他本能地想要教育一下这几个调皮的小鬼，却又沉默了。</p><p>兴奋起来的孩子就像撒欢的小动物，而且是野生的那种，一个看起来就营养良好的男孩子退后几步，向相叶发起冲刺：“哥斯拉接我这招——！！”</p><p>“大悟你小心一点！”相叶话音未落，这个孩子就冲了过来，撞到了路过的客人。</p><p>场面开始混乱。相叶赶忙去给游客道歉，终于看到有老师小跑着过来，站到相叶旁边不停地对着被撞的女士鞠躬道歉，“对不起对不起，给您添麻烦了！”</p><p> </p><p>说着又转身去教训几个孩子，“你们几个，怎么可以随便离开队伍呢？大家都在那边等你们呢。”</p><p>“因为看到相叶在这里啊！”叫做大悟的孩子一脸不服气。松本吸了口气，忍耐着不说话，相叶试图安抚他，只让他更加生气。</p><p>“你们总是这样缠着相叶桑，会给人家造成麻烦的！再说，说了多少次不许在动物园里横冲直撞！”</p><p>“活——该。”被训了的小孩冲着相叶伸舌头做鬼脸，把其他的孩子也逗笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“我没事的、老师您不用担心……”相叶擦掉脸上的汗水，“这个岁数正是最调皮的时候，但是真的不能在园里……其他客人……” </p><p>怒气从心里升起，相叶感觉到了松本按奈不住的怒火，小声地喊了声“小润”就听到自己的声音带着不容置疑的严厉爆发出来。</p><p>“你们几个！”</p><p>话一出口，把几个小孩都吓了一跳。</p><p>“做错事情就要承担责任！以为自己是小孩子就可以不守规矩吗？听好了，老师没有替你们道歉的义务，给我好好向客人道歉！”</p><p>严厉的声音吓得几个小孩子都呆住了，连老师也一脸震惊地望着他，不知该说什么才好。</p><p>“相叶君、相叶君……”看到周围的游客窃窃私语起来，安田担心地插进来打圆场，“请老师带着孩子先回到参观的队伍吧，相信你们下次不会再乱跑了对不对？”</p><p>小孩子呆呆地点头，有的已经露出快要哭出来的表情。</p><p>松本的怒气稍微降下去一点，但还是冷着脸不说话。</p><p> </p><p>场面有些糟糕。</p><p>这样下去，相叶会被讨厌的吧。松本看了那几个孩子一眼，嘴唇动了动，但是什么都没说出口。</p><p>相叶似乎感知到了松本的矛盾，待他冷静下来，叉着腰拦住最调皮的小男孩。</p><p>“大悟，你怎么说？”</p><p>虽然语气还很严肃，但是表情已经和缓下来。</p><p>相叶弯下腰来盯着他，“道歉呢？”</p><p>大悟看了他一眼，低头盯着脚尖，噘着嘴鞠了个躬，“对不起……”</p><p>“不是对我道歉！是对老师啦，老师！”相叶伸出手来在小光头上揉了一把，“老师总是因为你们几个被人抱怨，也很可怜对吧？”说着又扭头冲着老师笑着眨眨眼。</p><p>“对不起、美玲老师……”</p><p>“以后我们不再在园里跑了。”</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>看着大悟道歉了，其他孩子也都乖乖地道歉，相叶便去摸了摸几个垂下去的小脑袋，“相信大家会遵守自己的承诺的对吗？要跟我拉钩才行。”</p><p>看着小孩们用力点头伸出小小的手指，相叶耐心地跟每个小手勾了勾，“快跟老师回去吧。”</p><p>美铃老师安心下来，露出抱歉的笑容，“真是不知该怎么感谢才好，给相叶桑添了这么多麻烦……”</p><p>“怎么会啦。下次还要带大家来玩喔！”</p><p>美铃老师再次道谢后，带着孩子们回到了参观区。</p><p>看到事情圆满解决，安田和相叶不约而同地松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“刚才吓到我了，相叶君会说出那么严厉的话，一定是很生气了吧。”回到工作间里安田有点担心地说。</p><p>“有点生气，因为这几个小鬼每次都让老师很担心嘛。”相叶笑着说，做样子挥了下拳头“下次他们再偷偷溜过来的时候，我再好好教训他们。”</p><p>安田拍了拍他，“以前明明都会因为是客人而忍耐下来的，相叶君越来越有成年人的从容了。”</p><p>相叶笑了笑望着他走出去。胸口的鼓动早已平静下来，但是松本还是没说话，相叶便不再多问。</p><p>几个小时很快地过去，夕阳西下，园里的游客也三三两两地离去。做完清洁整理，相叶去打卡。</p><p> </p><p>“小润，回家咯。”</p><p>许久，才听到松本轻声的“嗯”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>买了临期的炸鸡块便当，用家里的豆芽凉拌了沙拉。打开电视，刚好在播放黄金档的综艺节目，相叶热了便当，一边看电视一边默默地吃饭。</p><p>松本润知道相叶在这种时候都会选择让他自己安静。以前也是这样，和谁发生冲突之后，也不再继续争执，只是退到一边，等着事情慢慢结束。</p><p>最先耐不住开口的还是自己。</p><p>“抱歉，我又擅自干扰你的事情。”</p><p>听到松本的声音，相叶摇了摇头，又扒拉了几口米饭，“其实我也觉得应该好好教训他们一下啦。总是在园里跑，别说给老师带来麻烦，撞到了其他人也不好，又很危险。”</p><p>情绪不那么高昂的时候，相叶低低的声音听起来便格外温柔。松本心里一动，“嗯。”</p><p>“只是以前我总觉得不应该对小孩太凶，因为我害怕被他们讨厌。”</p><p>“的确……是会被讨厌啊。”松本润说。对着他们发火的时候，孩子们眼里闪过的害怕和疏远，又一次让他的心里像被扎了似的痛了起来。</p><p>“可是为了他们以后的安全着想，果然还是应该说出来才对吧——所以，我还是要感谢小润。”相叶握着筷子双手合十，把米饭弄到饭桌上又慌慌张张地去捡。</p><p>“……”</p><p>松本似乎在努力平复自己的情绪。相叶听他没有再开口，干脆转移了话题。</p><p>“所以小润你现在到底在哪里啊？”</p><p>“可以不说吗。”</p><p>“喂——我们都相处这么久了干嘛还不告诉我。”相叶嚼着米饭威胁道，“或者，明天我提前一站下车，去那边的中华按摩店采耳。”</p><p>心里小小地抖了一下，松本的声音还在逞强，“——不准去，万一听力丧失怎么办。”模样温柔可亲的青年偶尔黑化一下，松本就不得不向他投降。</p><p>“ふふ……快说嘛。”</p><p>心知这事总会被问到，松本犹豫了一下，“我在家。”</p><p>“你一直都在我这边的话，不用工作吗？”</p><p>“休假。”</p><p>“怎么可能休息这么久。”相叶不相信，“那你在家里不用醒来吗？还是说在我这边睡着的时候，你会在那边的身体里醒来。”</p><p>“......如果是这样的话倒好了。”心里泛起苦涩的感情。</p><p>不祥的联想在相叶的脑袋里迅速成型。松本听到相叶的声音带着轻微的颤抖，</p><p>“那个、小润你不会是——”</p><p>源于灵魂深处的动摇，让松本润感觉视线摇晃了一下，心脏变得苦闷起来。</p><p>“……别乱想了，吃完早点休息，我有想看的书。”</p><p>这样打断他，一定有内情。</p><p>“不能告诉我吗？”相叶有点难过。松本不耐烦地咂舌，“啧，你知道了也没什么用。”</p><p>“可是我想要见你啊。”</p><p>松本沉默了。</p><p>“不行。现在，还不行。”</p><p>“为什么，我——”相叶执拗起来，强烈的暖意在心里蔓延开来，然而这份过于焦急的关切反而带来了溺水般的痛苦，松本润感到胸口憋闷，越来越无法顺畅呼吸，而这种感觉很明显没有影响到相叶，对方的声音变得逐渐遥远。</p><p>“别问了……拜托你、好难受……”</p><p>夹杂着悲伤、不甘与愤怒的情绪如同一波地震，带着强烈的冲击向松本润袭来，他感到属于相叶的视野如同一片窗口正在缩小，而自己正向着深不见底的黑暗里缓缓下坠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“小润？？小润？？”</p><p>松本消失的瞬间相叶感到一阵天旋地转，手一松，碗倒扣在桌上，沙拉里茶色的汁水被溅了出来。</p><p>脑袋里闪过一片白光、以及一些零碎的画面。</p><p>他听到车轮在柏油路面刹车的的尖锐声响、听到孩子放声哭泣的声音，感到周围有人在摇晃自己的身体。</p><p>白色窗框的外边是一片碧蓝的天，还有一块广告牌。</p><p>向日葵的香味。</p><p>心电监测仪的声音。</p><p> </p><p>相叶跪在地上抱着自己剧痛的脑袋，“这些是、是小润的记忆……？你在哪里……小润！！”</p><p>“.…..”</p><p>接下来是黑暗。完全的黑暗。但是即使是如此相叶还是感知到了松本的存在，他就在黑暗的深处，正在无声无息地远离自己。</p><p>松本挣扎着，嘴巴开合却发不出声音。是的，原本自己没有声音，也无法感知到温度，没法看到颜色，原本只是随机地出现在某个角落，如同一阵烟雾般缥缈，只要有人向自己走来，便会瞬间消散，然后陷入被疼痛包围的肉体中再逐渐失去对痛觉的感知。</p><p>“相叶君……”这是意识里——如果他还能算是保有意识，唯一的词语。松本拼命地挣扎着，向着唯一能感知到的光源处。他听到相叶模糊的声音，喊着他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“小润、小润！！！”相叶用尽全力地喊出声来。</p><p>他的声音将黑色巨幕撕开了裂口，松本找回了零星的听觉和触觉，追随着相叶沙哑的呼喊，像跃出海面的鱼一样，从黑暗的引力中逃回了现实世界。</p><p>遮掩着视线的黑暗如雾气一般消失，眼前的画面变回了家里的地板。相叶大口大口地喘着气，“到底是怎么回事？小润你到底怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>顾不得一片狼藉的桌面和地板，那些画面组成的线索，只指向了一种剧情。相叶顾不得夜深，“快告诉我啊！”</p><p>剧烈跳动的心脏让胸腔都痛苦起来，但是自己还在相叶身边。松本夺走了双手的控制权，轻轻地覆在相叶的眼睛上让他平静下来。</p><p>泪水顺着脸颊流下来沾湿了手心，分不清那到底是谁的泪。</p><p>“某个不那么受欢迎的幼儿园教师负责在放学时目送大家离开，</p><p>“一个平时很调皮的孩子追着球跑到马路上，正好遇到一辆车超速转弯。</p><p>“那家伙冲过去把小鬼推到一边......然后就什么都不知道了。</p><p>“就这样。”</p><p>松本轻轻地说，像是担心吓到相叶一样。而相叶只是抱住膝盖，把脸埋进去。眼泪把膝盖那里的布料一点点打湿。松本能感觉到这具身体在轻轻地发抖，可是他也没法做些什么来安慰对方。</p><p>这时，松本润才第一次有些痛恨，自己不是在相叶的身边。</p><p>“……所以，小润，你其实是在医院里吗……”相叶的声音闷闷的，带着鼻音。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我要去看你。”相叶抽了抽鼻子就要站起来，又被松本压制了力量，“冷静一点，相叶君。”</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“不要去。”松本的声音很安静，“我不知道会发生什么，你明白吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我是说，如果我看到了病床上躺着的不成样子的自己，我不知道灵魂会变成什么样。刚才的状况再发生一次的话，‘我’可能就要消失了。”</p><p>相叶努力地去理解他的话。刚才的经历的确证明了，贸然刺激到松本的灵魂，也许对他并不是一件好事。而那时几乎失去松本的自己是什么样的心情，他几乎不愿意回忆起。</p><p>感觉相叶没有那么激动了，松本才将力量交还给他，“所以不要去。再说，我也不想被你看到现在的样子。”</p><p>相叶似乎完全地失落了。他坐在原地思考着什么，一言不发。跟他相处了这么久，还是第一次感受到相叶这样深刻的失落和难过，松本忍不住用捏了捏他的左手手指，“振作一点。我现在不是好好地在这里吗。”</p><p>“知道了小润的身体在医院里躺着，我已经没法不管了。”</p><p>“.…..”</p><p>相叶的话让松本心里压抑着的情感震动起来。</p><p>“我现在能感受到相叶君的心跳和温度，也能通过你的触觉来感受小狗的身体，看到天空和花，这不是比躺在床上一动不动要好的多吗。”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>感觉鼻子一酸，相叶的眼泪竟然又扑簌簌地落了下来。无力的情绪充斥着胸腔，这份强烈的感情让松本有些无所适从。</p><p>以前相叶也很容易掉眼泪。因为输了比赛而不甘心，因为被蜜蜂蛰了手指很痛，因为英文考了几十分被老爸用长勺揍了脑袋。</p><p>但是松本从不知道相叶也会为了别人——为了自己，而掉眼泪。</p><p>明明差点失去彼此，松本却再一次、再一次地被那种温热的情绪所包围。如果灵魂有实体的话，现在也许正在像一块巧克力一样，缓缓地融化成浓郁而甜蜜的液体。他张开嘴，停顿了几秒，轻轻叹了口气。</p><p>“你又来了。爱哭鬼。”松本虽然这么说，声音却是温柔的，抬起手来给相叶擦了擦脸。</p><p>“我才不是。”相叶抽了抽鼻子。</p><p>“不要哭了，害得我眼睛也好痛。”</p><p>相叶听了赶紧揉了揉脸，努力地咧着嘴露出个不那么成功的笑容。</p><p>松本知道他在害怕，可是他也不愿意揭穿相叶的恐慌，毕竟对于这件事他也无法做出任何的保证或者提出任何解决的办法。这和相叶背负的债务不一样，并不是拜托几个好友、在某些事上做出一番努力就能通关的问题，如今他只能暗暗祈祷，如果那一天一定要到来的话，就晚一点，再晚一点......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>紫藤花幼稚园——相叶搜索到了园址，便早早动身出发。</p><p>幼稚园所在的地点距离他之前工作的不动产商竟然只隔着三条街，近得相叶都吃惊了起来。原本他们很有可能在附近的某个咖啡店或者家庭餐厅相遇的。也许，他们早就相遇过也说不定。</p><p>“这里竟然有幼稚园，”向着手心吹了几口热气也用力搓搓，相叶望着四周，“之前完全不知道诶，作为不动产商有点失格了。”</p><p> </p><p>“规模不大，只有附近的居民会把孩子送到这里来。”</p><p>街道的景色逐渐熟悉起来。一切都似乎保持着原来的样子，树木仍然生机勃勃，道路上的小小裂口也好，路过的便利店也好，一切都与他离开之前别无二致。</p><p>松本打量着四周，忍不住有些感叹。“就算我不在，一切也在好好地继续着呢。”</p><p>“哈，那是当然了。”</p><p>松本挑了挑眉毛，没想到相叶会这么说。相叶迈着步子，语气里出现一丝委屈，“我之前也以为，离开以后会对公司产生多大的影响，结果无论是同事也好，老主顾也好，都很快适应了相叶less的时间呢。”</p><p>“噗。”松本被他的造词逗笑了，同时又深刻地同感起来。本来世界就不会因为谁的缺席而停止运转，把自己看得那么重要，说到底也只是一种自恋吧。</p><p>那么自己对于相叶来说，一定也不是那么不可或缺的存在。</p><p> </p><p>“附近有学校”的标志牌在路口竖着，相叶看了一眼黄黑色的牌子，“好像前面右转就到了。”</p><p>“没错。现在大概是入园时间，不要太近比较好，单身年轻男性在园区附近转悠的话老师可是会报警的。”相叶提出要来的时候松本就已经说过了，但是现在又忍不住重复了一遍对相叶的忠告，心里的不安晃晃悠悠地挠着胸口。</p><p>相叶苦笑了一下，“我路过一两次可以吧。”</p><p>说着便向前走去。突然听到松本的声音。</p><p>“那个……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“虽然很不好意思……可以让我再在你这里‘借住’一段时间吗？”</p><p>相叶停下脚步，想到也许是自己的行为引起了误会，连忙摆手，“我不是那个意思啦……小润你想要待多久都可以。”他在裤子上搓了搓渗出汗水的手心，“不如说……我都希望小润你一直留在我身边。”</p><p>听着对方声音低下来，松本忍不住微笑，“你交了女友也没关系吗。你们亲热的时候被我看到也没事吗？”</p><p>相叶咬着嘴唇忍笑，“我才没想过那种事呢……”</p><p>然而松本还是感觉到了他心里漾起的一丝难过。</p><p>“你又怎么了啊。”</p><p>“想到小润现在……”相叶没说完，生硬地截断了话头，“抱歉，说好不提的。”</p><p>“……好了，快去快回。”松本深呼吸了口气，怕相叶的情绪又让自己动摇起来。</p><p> </p><p>每一步接近都听得到孩子吵吵闹闹的声音，相叶顺着道路转过街角，便看到带着小黄帽的孩子跟父母说拜拜，拉着老师的手走进幼稚园。</p><p>老师们都很年轻，两位女性和一位男性在门口负责带孩子们进去，其中一个扎着马尾辫的老师敏锐地发现了相叶的存在，看到他没带孩子又是一个人，眼神不由得警惕起来。</p><p>“看吧。大地桑已经注意到你了哦。”察觉到相叶无奈的心情，松本笑起来，似乎还有几分自豪。</p><p>“真没想到，小润居然会穿着老师的制服在这里工作……”只待了十几秒就觉得会被赶走，相叶只好向另一边走去。</p><p>“那你觉得我是做什么的啊。”</p><p>“模特啊，大手企业的干部之类的。总之就是很キラキラ的工作。”</p><p>松本笑起来，“幼稚园老师也可以很キラキラ。”</p><p>相叶走过大门，隔了几分钟又绕回来，站在大门几米开外的地方望着那些家长和小孩，“我能跟你同事聊聊吗？”</p><p>“不要了。看完就走吧，你现在已经很像可疑人士了。”</p><p>“可是我想知道——”</p><p>“请问，您有什么事吗？”一个声音把两人都吓了一跳，相叶转过头去，叫做大地的教师走了出来，不客气地打量着他。</p><p>“啊、我不是什么可疑人士！”</p><p>话一出口，更可疑了。</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思，请问您是学生的家长吗？现在是入园高峰期，如果没有特别的事情，麻烦您不要在附近逗留。”</p><p>相叶紧张地后退了一步，“那个，我只是想问问是不是有个老师叫松本润……”</p><p>“松本桑？您找他做什么呢？”大地睁大眼睛盯着相叶，略施淡妆的脸上有着与年龄不符的严肃感。</p><p>“抱歉自我介绍晚了，我是他的朋友，相叶雅纪。”相叶抿着嘴，“听说他出了些事情，可是我联系不到他本人，就想来他的工作地点看看。”</p><p>相叶的语气很真诚，大地望着他，过了几秒神情才和缓了一点。</p><p>“抱歉，松本桑的事情比较私人，恕我无法奉告。”</p><p>说完大地行了礼就向园内折返。</p><p>“等一下，老师！”相叶忍不住叫住了她，引来周围家长的瞩目。</p><p> </p><p>“松本君，是位好老师对吧？”</p><p>松本润被他的问题吓了一跳，大地停住脚步转身过来，“当然是。他是一名非常优秀的老师。”</p><p>有几个孩子听到了松本的名字，不顾家长的拉扯跑过来围住了相叶。</p><p>“松本老师什么时候回来呀？”</p><p> </p><p>稚嫩的声音带着急切。</p><p>相叶注意到了一个小男孩站在幼稚园门口望着他们，忍不住上前跟他搭话，“你也是松本老师的学生吗？”</p><p>这个小男孩跟动物园的大悟长得有几分相似，眼神透着一股调皮的劲儿。他看着相叶又看了看大地老师，“嗯”了一声却也不愿意多说话。</p><p>相叶蹲下去望着他，“你也在等松本老师回来吗？”</p><p>“相叶桑，请不要随便和其他孩子搭话。”大地拉着久本的手，“走，回教室吧。”</p><p>松本没法阻止相叶，也没法向昔日的同事解释相叶并不是坏人，只能在心里暗暗叹了口气。</p><p>这个叫做久本的孩子是最让他头痛的孩子之一，因为不遵守纪律，被松本批评过好几次，想来在他心中松本也没有什么好评。</p><p>“笨蛋——我才没有等呢！”</p><p>果然，久本做了个鬼脸就转过脸去，只留给相叶一个面包超人的书包背影。</p><p>即使已经做好了觉悟，当面听到孩子毫不掩饰的话，还是让人心里酸涩起来——好在谁也看不到他的表情。</p><p>“那么，这个松本老师一定是个又严肃又讨厌的人对不对？”</p><p>相叶不顾大地老师的介入，用认真的语调问下去，“你是不是希望他以后都别再回来了呀？”</p><p>“相叶桑，——”大地有点生气了，“我要叫警卫了！”</p><p>“我才没有！”小男孩突然转过来，甩开老师的手狠狠地推了相叶一把，带上了哭腔，“不准你说松本老师的坏话！”</p><p>相叶被他推得坐到地上，连忙竖起手求饶，“对不起对不起，因为我不知道松本老师是什么样的啊。”</p><p>久本用力地擦了一把脸，鼻涕被擦到脸上去，“松本老师是我最喜欢的老师，是最最最好的老师！”</p><p>相叶笑起来，掏出纸巾来给他把鼻子擦干净，“是吗是吗？我知道啦。那我以后都不说老师的坏话了。”</p><p>“绝对不准再说了”小男孩气势汹汹地吼着，被赶过来的奶奶扯着耳朵拉开，连连道歉。</p><p>大地拦住几个扑过来要惩罚相叶的孩子，望着双手合十向大家不断道歉的青年，“您究竟是……”</p><p>“只是松本君的朋友啦。”相叶站起来，拍了拍裤子，“我还以为那家伙有多不受欢迎呢。这不是很有人气吗。”</p><p>“其他的事情我不方便透露。但是，松本老师是很温柔的人。”大地被孩子们拽得微微摇晃着，但是语气依然很认真，“我可以保证。他是非常非常优秀的老师，对待每个孩子都很认真负责。”说着说着，她的眼眶竟然泛红了。</p><p>松本暗暗地捏住手指，忍耐着心里激烈翻涌着的情绪。</p><p>相叶看着她，用力点点头。“我明白啦。谢谢你，大地桑。我想那人听到你的话，一定会很开心的。”</p><p>大地低了头，“大家都在等他回来。”</p><p>相叶轻轻躬身，然后离开了幼儿园。</p><p> </p><p>时间尚早，上午的阳光打在身上暖融融的，让相叶打了个哈欠。低头一看，衣服上还留着一个小孩的手印。</p><p>身体里的另一个灵魂经历了什么样的的教师生涯，相叶没有再追问。关于松本润的温柔与不器用，他已经了解的足够多了，而今天，他应该也终于能明白其他人对他有多么信赖、多么喜爱了吧。</p><p>“小润。”</p><p>“……嗯？”</p><p>带着一点哭腔的声音有点可爱。相叶把手揣到口袋里取暖。如果松本现在跟自己并肩走着，一定是垂着脑袋，一脸要哭又忍住不哭的纠结表情吧。</p><p>“你要是在我旁边的话，我会牵着你手回家的。”</p><p>“哈？……我干嘛要跟男人牵手。”没能得知相叶的心路历程，松本润只是觉得这话暧昧至极，脸也热了起来。</p><p>“因为哭着的小润一定非常非——常可爱。”相叶的声音里带上了几分无赖，像是知道松本不会真的因为这个生气一样。</p><p>“你在耍我吧……”</p><p>“嘿嘿。真想赶紧见到你啊。”</p><p>相叶的脚步很轻盈，让松本的心情不由得跟着轻盈起来。</p><p>“相叶君。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>相叶笑起来，“松本老师，我们中午去吃拉面吧？”</p><p>松本点了点头，口袋里的手指一点一点地温热起来。</p><p> </p><p>阳光跟在他们的身后，时间不紧不慢地走。人的喜悦与悲伤在世界的每个角落不断发生，不断地变成过去。相叶顺着街道往拉面店的方向走去，小声哼着歌，手指在口袋里轻轻打着拍子。</p><p>吃拉面之前，可以去拜访一下松子；前两天安田君说试剂快用完了，下午去看看合作的商店有没有开门，如果开门就顺便买回去；园长的头发花白了些，路过药妆店给他买个泡泡染发膏，不知道他会不会喜欢紫色。</p><p>六个月之前相叶还曾因为逼债而险些做出傻事，而六个月之后他竟然喜欢上了这种辛苦却愉快的生活。</p><p> </p><p>可惜生活总是无法像人们所期待的那样顺利继续，当他们以为已经渡过了难关，没想到迎来的却是更难的挑战。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接近年末的时候，动物园突然接到了要解散的通知。</p><p>通知来的过于突然，以至于园长说出口的那个瞬间，所有人都仿佛被按下了停止键一样。</p><p>“为什么？”堂本君第一个发问。“我们最近不是做得很好吗？”</p><p>他的语气很温和，但是相叶还是听出了里面的动摇与慌张。</p><p>园长无奈地摇摇头，抬起手蹭掉了眼角的水纹，“对不起，是我没有保护好这里。”</p><p>有人率先哭了起来。</p><p>相叶低下头去，看到眼泪一颗颗砸到脚边的地上，瞬间被吸收。</p><p>“动物们要怎么办呢？”</p><p>依然是堂本君。</p><p>“会被安排分散到其他园区里保护起来。”</p><p>“大家也太可怜了……”安田喃喃自语，“为什么要这么做……”</p><p>松本润听得很明白。</p><p>原本是破旧的谁都不愿插手的动物园，逐渐变得越来越有人气，开发商便盯上了这里想要扩建成综合游乐园。政府自然好见地价上涨，两边一拍即合，而这片地虽然是园长购买的，但是动物们仍然在市政保护的名下，如果那边通过给动物提供更好的环境这种理由来施加压力，园长也不得不同意。</p><p> </p><p>成人的世界大抵如此。童话是无力的，所以只能说给一样无力的小孩子听。</p><p> </p><p>“三个月。我们有三个月的时间安排整顿。”园长跟每个员工握手，“最后的这个春天，我们一起开心地过下去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>松本润没听到相叶说话，只感觉到他心中某种情绪正在膨胀。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你没事吧。”</p><p>在电车里趁着没人的时候松本润问。</p><p>相叶不说话，只是用力拧着双肩包的肩带，把手勒得泛红。</p><p>“是我的错。”相叶突然说。</p><p>松本不明白，“什么？”</p><p>“是我。如果我没有来到这里，就不会带来这种坏事。都怪我。”</p><p>松本润叹了口气，“……你把自己看得太重要了吧。”</p><p>“提出给猴山和老虎丰容的是我。带来电视台的人也是我。还有，还有那些小孩子们，我跟他们说以后一定要来，要带着同学老师一起来……”</p><p>松本润听不下去了，“别傻了。动物园是大家的功劳，你想一个人扛对其他人也太不公平了。”</p><p>他知道相叶只是在自我惩罚。</p><p>“最后三个月了，跟大家在一起开心地度过吧，园长都这么说了。”</p><p>钥匙拧开门锁的瞬间，松本润感觉到眼眶发酸。</p><p>“小润，我该怎么办。”</p><p>松本不知道该说什么好。那种寂寞的情绪感染了他，连带着松本都觉得难过起来。</p><p>“会有办法的。”松本只能这么说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>相叶雅纪整晚没睡。松本润静静地等着，知道他一定会说。</p><p>果不其然，做完早上的清扫之后，相叶趁着四下没人犹豫着开口。</p><p>“那个，松本君。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>松本注意到他改了称呼，心里暗暗地叹了口气。不知道相叶整个晚上得出了什么结论，但是直觉告诉他一定不是好事。</p><p> </p><p>“我夜里还想做一份工作。在店里做服务生，可以赚比较多。”</p><p>听他的语气，像是准备好了要被松本润骂一顿的。</p><p>“如果是那样的话……你会感到辛苦吗？”</p><p>相叶雅纪静静地等待着，里面的人却没了声音。</p><p>过了好几分钟之后，才感到嘴唇轻轻开启。</p><p>“我不会辛苦。但是你会死。”</p><p>“你知道的吧，就算把你拆成十个人，每个人都去打三份工也不可能阻止这件事的。”</p><p>相叶沉默着等他说完。</p><p>“所以你是想换个间接一点的方式弄死自己吗？”</p><p>松本越说声音越大，休息室那边的门开了，可能是园长听到了声音。</p><p>“.…..”</p><p>“那么你请自便！”</p><p>松本说完就不再开口了。相叶雅纪默默地站起来。</p><p>园长叫住他，表情有些忧虑，“相叶酱没事吧？刚才在跟谁说话吗？”</p><p> </p><p>相叶抿着嘴唇摇了摇头，用力地笑出来，“——那个啊，一些台词而已啦。园长，我要去应聘电影男主角喔。”</p><p>只要这样笑出来就没问题了。相叶想着。</p><p>“喂，你这家伙这么快就做好下一份工作的准备了啊？”</p><p>“嘿嘿，到时候我会招待大家去看电影的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天开始，相叶雅纪就开始了三份工作连轴转的生活。</p><p>从动物园下班之后，立刻换好衣服直接去赶电车，随着下班的上班族一起挤在车厢里，新宿站下车后步行十分钟就能找到那家店。</p><p>在二手烟和震耳欲聋的音乐声中做到凌晨3点，等来换班的人之后回就在后面的休息室里睡一觉。</p><p>坐电车去动物园，在园里洗个澡之后开始一天的工作，结束之后再去施工现场做道路指引。如果当天没有接到活的话就回家。</p><p>一周内只睡了13个小时。</p><p>他还做了别的什么，但是已经不太记得了。这个期间，松本润一次都没有出声过。</p><p>相叶雅纪不知道他到底是醒着还是在睡觉，但是某种感觉上，有另外一个灵魂在身体里睡着的话，那么自己似乎不用睡也没事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个月下来，相叶雅纪攒了一小笔钱。</p><p>同时也剧烈地生病了。</p><p>晚上夜店的工作肯定是去不了了，还好提早和那里的前辈打了招呼，拜托对方先去帮个忙。</p><p>第二天的动物园还能不能去也是个未知数。</p><p>相叶雅纪带着巨大的口罩包住脸，在药局买了几盒退烧药。</p><p>昏昏沉沉地走回家的途中，他听到了松本润的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的是……”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>相叶雅纪嘴硬着。推开公寓门。</p><p>躺在床上，迷迷糊糊地闭上眼，再睁开。园长和大家悲伤的表情，动物园里的笼子空空荡荡，已经跟他熟了的小孩子抓着他的裤脚，“动物都去哪里了啊？”</p><p>动物园是变故之后唯一让他感觉到温暖的地方。可如今他连动物园都保护不了……</p><p>相叶雅纪用力坐起来，张大眼睛仰视着那株植物。</p><p>太久没有料理它，原本灰绿的颜色变成了枯黄，叶片早已掉落了好几片，只剩下三四片还耷拉着，没有什么活力。</p><p>“太可惜了。”相叶雅纪轻声地说，伸手去摸，发现已经摸不到叶片了。</p><p>“你的身体真的要吃不消了。”</p><p>“没事的。明天就会好起来的。”</p><p>“你这个笨蛋。你以为这样做能改变什么啊。”不知道是不是错觉，相叶觉得松本在认真地生气，口吻听起来跟以往都不一样。</p><p>“对不起。我只是……”</p><p>相叶的手臂缩回来，他已经累到极限了，脑袋里却仍然被难过和焦虑给挤满，这让他根本无法入眠。</p><p>“我只是太难过了。”</p><p>松本重重地叹了口气。</p><p>“相叶君。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“把药喝了。”</p><p>相叶拧开水把药片吞下去。松本润似乎忍耐过去了这个瞬间，然后接手了他的身体。</p><p>大概是这样，相叶看着自己站起来，却几乎感觉不到手指和脚趾。</p><p>松本润沉默着，把房间里那面穿衣镜换了个角度——对准了床。</p><p>“你要干什么。”相叶张了张嘴，却没问出这句话来。松本润接手了之后，他感觉到身体似乎轻松了一点点，但是他还没学会怎么在这样的情况下关闭视觉。</p><p>“让你睡觉。”松本润低吼了一句，吓得相叶哆嗦了一下，“我、我会睡啦！”</p><p> </p><p>身体似乎倚靠着床头找了舒服的姿势。相叶迷迷糊糊地想，也许松本想读书，可是再看镜子的时候，里面映出来的自己竟然已经将裤子脱掉，踢到了床边。</p><p>“别闹了。”相叶皱着眉试着去夺回身体的控制权，然而松本轻易地压制了他的力量，进一步把内裤也褪了下去。</p><p>腿间凉飕飕的。还没有完全理解对方意图的相叶苦笑着挣扎，“你干嘛啊......”</p><p>“因为睡眠不足就死掉，也太可惜了。明明都已经挺过来了。”松本的声音里毫无怜悯，“扑”地打开软管，把啫喱挤到手心上。</p><p>“小润！”相叶惊叫了一声，尾音消失在颤抖里。</p><p> </p><p>许久没有触碰过的性器被握住。</p><p>连着工作的这段时间相叶自然是没时间处理欲望，自从知道松本润在，他连水着明星的杂志都没有再买过。</p><p>镜子中自己的手正握着那里上下动着，可是手部没有了触觉，于是下半身的感觉也变得奇怪而陌生。</p><p>本来毫无反应的器官在刺激下很快地挺立起来，溢出液体，与啫喱混在一起让柱身变得更加粘腻。</p><p> </p><p>“——松本！”</p><p> </p><p>相叶的眼睛紧闭，又张开，无论怎么努力也拿不回控制权。</p><p> </p><p>“你不是很会忍耐吗。”</p><p>松本润低沉的声音里带着相叶没听过的情绪。</p><p>喘息不知是哪一方的，从来都没体验过的、不断加速的心跳让相叶担心自己会不会就这么死掉。</p><p> </p><p>可是又过于舒服了，自己的——不对，是松本的手指有节奏地抚弄着他的分身，积攒了很久的欲望仿佛席卷着电流的火焰，从小腹烧到柱身，集中敏感的神经上。</p><p>镜子里能看到不过是一场普通的自渎而已，但是闭上眼睛，身体感受到的便完全是来自他人的抚摸。相叶从来都没有经历过这样的事情，过于强烈的羞耻感让他眼眶发红。</p><p>“你给我住手、住手……真的不行了......”相叶闭上眼睛，喉咙溢出支离破碎的呜咽。</p><p>看着镜子里的相叶，松本感觉耳朵发烧。他摇了摇头将注意力集中于手指。</p><p> </p><p>“不要再——呃、呃……求你了……”相叶拼命挣扎着，然而镜子里除了自己的脑袋在无力地摆动之外，手的动作依然持续着，近乎无情。</p><p> </p><p>“这是不肯睡觉的惩罚，给我好好记住。”</p><p>松本说。</p><p> </p><p>密集的快感积累到了身体能承受的极限，随后瞬间决堤，从小腹到大腿都不受控制地哆嗦着，因为一场半强迫式的自渎而回归动物的本能。浓稠的液体射到纸巾里又溅了出去，释放过的分身在松本的手中颤颤巍巍地变软。</p><p>松本听着相叶小声哭出来。</p><p> </p><p>脑袋里所有的声音和画面、所有的内疚和无力都在那瞬间销声匿迹。</p><p>被情欲的洪水冲刷过的大脑陷入轻松而空白的状态，最终归于平静。</p><p>相叶挂着眼泪昏昏睡去。</p><p>松本抽了纸巾擦去手指上的粘腻感，相叶平稳的呼吸与心跳让他安心了不少。</p><p>即使到现在，他也还是不知道要怎么对付相叶这种类型的人。明明看着挺好说话，随便让人占便宜，可是在一些事上却倔强得撞到头破血流都不愿停下。</p><p>松本润又是不能看着别人头破血流还不去管的人。</p><p>他泛滥的正义感，他过度的责任心，他的冒失和他的敏感。</p><p>松本依然不能理解他的某些举动，可是他如今也觉得没有必要去理解。</p><p>因为那就是相叶身上最珍贵的部分，那是相叶之所以成为相叶的部分。</p><p>所以自己能做的只有用自己的方式去保护他，帮助他。</p><p>或者给他找到纾解的出口。</p><p>虽然这一次，有点糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>他在心里叹了口气，强迫自己睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“前天晚上，抱歉。”</p><p>“没什么啦。松润是想让我睡眠好一点对吧。”相叶拧开水龙头去冲洗牙刷，语气漫不经心的。</p><p> </p><p>可是心跳速度却特别快。</p><p>“喂，你知道我能感觉到你的心跳吧？”</p><p>“不要说啦！”相叶忍不住喊出来，沙哑的声线因为过分拔高而破音。</p><p>“好，那就不提了。”松润说，相叶气呼呼地拍上水龙头扯了毛巾擦嘴。</p><p>端起碗时相叶突然停下了动作，</p><p>“你们，就是这样捉弄其他人的吗？”他突然说。</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>“高！中！”</p><p>“别喊了，邻居会投诉的吧。”</p><p>“这里才不讲究邻里礼仪呢。这可是月租4万的无法地区。”相叶往嘴里扒拉麦片，“所以，是不是？”</p><p>“才没有。”</p><p>松本润叹了口气，“我那时候只是少不经事而已，没堕落到犯罪边缘，再说我也从来没欺负过别人。你都从哪里听来的啊？”</p><p>“毕业照里头发像狮子一样的人可没什么说服力。”</p><p>松本润不耐烦地“啧”了一声，相叶马上说：“看吧看吧，就是这个。”</p><p>“什么啊。”</p><p>“这种表现啦！当然会被人误解。”</p><p>“那也不是我的错，是那些家伙有眼无珠。”</p><p>“你是说全世界的人的共同认知有问题咯？”</p><p>“……不行吗？谁说多数一定是对的。”</p><p>相叶气笑起来，“松润你原来是个笨蛋吗？”</p><p> </p><p>松本忍住了叹气的冲动。</p><p>那天的事相叶绝对不是不计较。</p><p>然而即使行为已经越界，也不能说穿，这就是成年人的处理方式。</p><p> </p><p>不用松本再强调第二次，相叶便辞掉了其他的工作，专心应对动物园分散动物的调配问题之类的事。</p><p> </p><p>两人之间的对话频率没有降低，可是某种程度上还是各退一步，中间竖起了看不清的界线。</p><p>松本并不意外。决定那么做的时候他就做好了被相叶讨厌的准备，但是相叶实际上采取逃离的态度时，他又有些无所适从。</p><p>休息日，相叶上午出门去办理了年终交税的事，中午在外边吃了拉面又到附近的河堤散步。晚上回来已经是六点多，和松本商量了一下，到附近的蔬菜店买了豆腐和葱，打算做个味增汤填饱肚子。</p><p>切着豆腐，相叶突然听到公寓楼的楼梯嘎吱作响，两个人的脚步声一前一后地向自己这边接近。</p><p>这楼的筑龄很久，所以只要有人上楼都听得到声音，而这个时间——他看了一眼表，平时基本不会有人来的。</p><p>松本也警觉起来，“嘘，先把火关了。”</p><p> </p><p>盯着门口。</p><p>“砰砰砰。”</p><p>突然响起的敲门声吓得相叶哆嗦了一下，但是敲门声意外地很温和。</p><p>“会是谁啊……”</p><p>“不好意思，请问是相叶雅纪先生吗。”</p><p>门外的声音听起来很和善。相叶小心翼翼地打开门，“请问你们是？”</p><p>两位熟悉的挚友出现在门外，脸上带着游刃有余微笑。松本暗暗为相叶松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“打扰了。”个子比较高的卷发从包里抽出一沓文件递给相叶，“松润交代的事，搞定了。麻烦你转告他。”</p><p>相叶接过去，看着那些熟悉的字眼抽了口冷气，“你说，搞定了，是说……”</p><p>卷发伸出只宽大的手按住相叶的肩膀，看着他的眼睛一字一句地说，</p><p>“你的债务，没有了。”</p><p>相叶感觉膝盖发软，赶紧扶住了门，“谢谢！谢谢你们——我、我不知道该怎么说，谢谢你们救我——”</p><p>“不必，开锁的费用算在他账上。”矮一点的人说，“那个锁很难在不破坏的情况下打开，但是我还是做到了喔。”</p><p>“话说起来，他人在哪里？”卷发伸长脖子往房间里看，一览无余的构造似乎也藏不了人，于是摊了摊手，“我们好久没联系了，没想到他竟然拜托我做这个。”</p><p>“啊，他现在……?”相叶张口结舌不知如何回话，松本却像是存心看他尴尬一样完全不打算跟自己的旧友们摊牌。</p><p> </p><p>“国外吗？夏威夷？”</p><p>“啊、嗯……是那里，他说在朋友家里。”</p><p>“奇怪，那边还有谁啊……”卷发挠了挠头，小个子男生已经鞠了一躬先行告退了，相叶连忙冲他鞠躬。</p><p>“所以……就这么结束了？”相叶攥着那迭纸。</p><p>“是啊。其实意外地简单。”</p><p>高的快要碰到门框的男性拉了拉身上的白色西装，露出微笑：“如果见到润，拜托你转告他赶紧回来喔。”</p><p>“嗯，我知道了。”</p><p>相叶郑重地向对方鞠躬，“太感谢了，我不知道怎么报答你们。”</p><p>对方爽朗地笑起来，“不要紧，我们会算在那家伙身上的。”他把墨镜架在鼻梁上，“你也不必见外，既然他愿意这么帮你，就说明你是他认可的人了。”</p><p>“你唔唔唔唔——”察觉到了松本急速上升的心跳，相叶赶在对方讲出什么来之前用力捂住了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>目送对方离开之后，相叶回到房间里。</p><p>那些文件放在桌上，仿佛是宣告了一段糟糕生活结束的通知书。</p><p>“结束了啊。”</p><p>收集书面证据，整理合同漏洞，鉴定，公证，传票。专业的人做专业的事情，压在相叶雅纪身上将近一年的巨石终于土崩瓦解。</p><p>“谢谢你……还有你朋友们。合同是他们？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>过程想必是伴随着各种惊险的细节的。相叶坐在床上，感到了久违的轻松。</p><p>“啊……突然好累。”</p><p>松本润感觉身体向后倒下去，相叶的体温一点点升上来。</p><p> </p><p>“喂你……”</p><p>“稍微让我睡一下……松本君，谢谢你救我。”相叶迷迷糊糊地说。</p><p>“以后小心一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿嘿。小润果然还是很温柔的人。”</p><p>松本不悦地皱了皱眉头。对方的体温本来就比自己要高一度，现在明显是在发热，还有心情说什么温柔。</p><p>“吃点药比较好。”</p><p>“没关系的，醒来以后就好了……”</p><p>身体放松下去。相叶睡着了。</p><p>松本润的视觉里，只能感受到黑暗，如果现在睁开眼睛倒也不是不行，但是他不太想要接管目前这个正在用白细胞与病毒斗争中的身体。</p><p>心里叹了口气，本来是夜猫子的他现在也只能跟着相叶一起休息了。</p><p>没有了债务，相叶应该能慢慢找回以前的生活。不过，如果他回到办公室工作，大概一整天都不能跟他聊天了吧。</p><p>再一次，松本轻轻地叹了口气。进入到这个人的身体这半年以来，他叹气的次数比过去几十年加起来都要多。</p><p>可是松本润却并不讨厌这样。为某个人而担忧也好，为某个人不平也罢。</p><p>如果再久一点，是不是可以向他透露一点点。</p><p> </p><p>只一点点的好感。</p><p>不会吓到相叶的程度就好。</p><p>可是如果他以后厌烦了这种状态呢。如果他想要一个人静一静，或者想和女朋友度过秘密的二人世界呢。</p><p>乱七八糟的想法纠结在脑海里，似乎影响到了相叶。听到对方发出“唔”的声音，松本润停止了再去思考什么，安分睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，松本却没有像往常那样在相叶烤面包时吐槽他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“松润？”</p><p>“松本君？......”</p><p>“松本......润？”</p><p> </p><p>无论相叶怎么叫，身体里都感知不到松本醒来的迹象。</p><p>对方似乎陷入了很深的睡眠，而且比以前感觉要弱很多。</p><p>“潤君？？潤たん——”</p><p>“吵死了…..打你喔。”</p><p> </p><p>松本润带着不耐烦发出了低低的声音。</p><p>“我......还以为你不会醒来了呢。”相叶拍了拍胸口。</p><p>松本哼了一声，却没有吐槽些什么。</p><p>“ねね、早餐有烤鱼和味增汤喔。”相叶擦干脸一步两跳地跑到厨房里，打开烤箱后鱼肉的香气就飘散出来。</p><p>往常的话松本心里会很高兴的，可是今天他却无动于衷。</p><p>相叶有点奇怪。</p><p>“那个啊，园里的事情差不多已经安排好了，我早点回来，松润你晚上可以出去玩，不过不要带人回来，不然第二天会很尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>对方依然没声音。</p><p> </p><p>“你是不是感觉到身体不舒服啊？我倒是没什么感觉了……要不我还是吃点药吧。”</p><p>相叶拉开椅子去找药箱，却被松本按回到座位上。</p><p>“空腹吃药会胃痛。再说，我也不是……”</p><p>对方的声音始终没什么精神。</p><p>“我知道了！”</p><p>相叶心里涌起谜底揭开时的欣喜，“你来做客之后我就没怎么吃过好吃的东西，一定是嘴巴寂寞了吧？一定是！哟——西，中午去大吃一顿吧？松润你想吃什么？顺便一说我推荐商店街那边的中华餐厅喔！他家的糖醋肉真的超绝美味！啊，不过一年没去了，不知道老板还会不会给我熟人萨比斯……”</p><p>原来这家伙元气满满的时候是这样的啊。松润沉默了几秒，不禁微笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>果然是因为没吃好，相叶感受着胸口来自对方一点点升起的温暖情绪，得意地握紧拳头：“说起来松润帮了我这——么大的忙，的确应该请你吃顿大餐，中午去中华餐厅，晚上烤肉怎么样？不是自助的那种。”</p><p>“连着两顿不会太油腻了吗。”松润笑着说，“嘛，不过你也应该多吃点肉了。”</p><p>总是这样，就这么轻易地被相叶的喜悦所感染，松本想着，略微有点不甘心。</p><p>“所以打起精神嘛！”相叶往嘴里扒拉米饭，“你一早上都不说话，我好寂寞。”</p><p>心脏轻轻颤动了一下。不是自己——相叶睁大眼睛。</p><p>“什么啊，你在害羞吗？”</p><p>“笨蛋，赶紧吃饭。”松润语气强硬，但是相叶却感觉耳朵一点点地热了起来。</p><p>“哈哈哈——没想到小润意外地纯情诶。”</p><p>“吵死了，食不言寝不语知道吗？”</p><p>“可是之前明明都是一边吃饭一边说话啊。”</p><p>“从今天开始不准。”</p><p>“诶————”</p><p> </p><p>相叶拖长的尾音变得很遥远。松润试着集中精神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>松润越来越沉默，存在的感觉也越来越微弱。</p><p>有几次醒来相叶都感觉胸口空空的，似乎缺少了什么，耐心地等待了十几个小时之后，才听到松本润说“我还在。”相叶想问问他发生了什么，松本也不回答。</p><p>松本也几乎没有再接管过他的身体去做什么，只说一些简短的句子，比如提醒相叶带好钥匙，或者记得缴水电费。相叶担心着，在四下无人的时候不断地跟他说话，可是有时候说了很久很久才能听到松本回应一个“嗯”。</p><p>有一次相叶试着喝了一小口水黄连，松润也没有反应。</p><p>相叶忍不住问他，是不是感觉不到味道了，松润过了一会儿才说了句“很难。”</p><p>即使相叶不愿意承认，他也清楚，属于两个人的时间，正在倒计时。</p><p> </p><p>松本完全消失的那天是周六。</p><p>相叶在强烈的难过中醒来。眼眶酸涩，侧过脸去，眼泪就不停地滑下去。</p><p>那次手指游戏以来松本就没有跟他聊过什么，两人之间带着心照不宣的秘密，进行着不紧不慢的日常生活。</p><p>“……小润，你怎么了……？”</p><p>对方没有说话。但是那股强烈的悲伤依然在持续。</p><p>可是这份悲伤让相叶害怕起来。</p><p> </p><p>“相叶君。”</p><p>“我在听。”相叶缩起身体，仔细地去寻找松本的感觉。</p><p>“我可能要走了。”</p><p>“走……?”</p><p>相叶不明白他在说什么，然而眼泪依然在滑落。他抬起手擦了擦眼睛，那股悲伤侵占了身体，此时不知究竟是谁的眼泪在掉落。</p><p>“谢谢你。以后……如果可以的话，请记得我。”</p><p>松本的语句断断续续，相叶感觉到属于对方的存在感越来越微弱，忍不住害怕起来，“小润……不要说这种话啊，你要去哪里啊？？”</p><p>“也许，身体已经、支撑、不住了吧。”</p><p>相叶咬紧嘴唇，眼泪顺着眼角不断地滑落。松本在颤抖，或者是自己——相叶用被子把自己蒙起来。</p><p>“为什么、会这么舍不得。”松本的声音很轻很轻，几乎要听不到。他似乎还想要说什么，可是相叶再仔细去听也捕捉不到任何的声音了。</p><p>相叶蜷缩成一团，用手臂抱紧自己的身体。那个瞬间，他确确实实地感觉到有什么离开了自己。</p><p>像是一丝电流消逝。如同上次一样，脑海中闪过一些零碎的画面和声音，可是这一瞬间很短暂，来不及去追寻松本的踪迹，相叶就完全失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，相叶感到心口空荡荡的。</p><p>松本不见了。再也没出现过。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>动物园有序地分崩离析，每一天都有人来测量评估，相叶奔忙于资料的交接，本想亲自送动物去新的环境也没时间。尘埃落定之后，他用之前兼职赚来的钱买了早先电视台来拍摄时未剪辑的原片，作为最后的礼物分送给大家。</p><p> </p><p>安田君去了本地的制药公司，堂本君暂时回京都休息，其他同事们也各奔东西。带着一切复位的恍惚，相叶回到了之前的公司。跟上司说明了情况之后，对方特别写信给总部的人事，破例让相叶恢复职位。</p><p>生活似乎终于回到了原来的轨道。唯一不同的就是他依然住在那个离公司一小时车程的公寓——虽然同事都建议他自己好好找个住所，相叶几次都拒绝了。</p><p>躺在那张小小的床上，相叶就回想起松本存在的最后一个晚上。他每晚都在网上搜寻着脑海里最后闪过的画面，那是一幢大楼的楼顶，半圆形的特殊标志，阳光的角度……</p><p>公司的同事也都知道了相叶在寻找一个特别的地点，那里似乎有着对于他来说极其重要的人。</p><p>时间一天一天地流逝。</p><p>从同事手里，从熟悉的客户那里，各种各样的线索不断汇集。</p><p> </p><p>这期间，当然也有人劝他珍惜眼下的生活。而相叶只是笑着点头，然后按时下班回家，给那株植物浇水，然后开始数个小时的查找。</p><p>随着鼠标的移动，相叶终于锁定了自己要找的标志，接下来是这个公司在本市的所在地，接下来是——</p><p>就是那里。</p><p>相叶忍耐着手指的颤抖，向公司请了假。</p><p> </p><p>第二天一早相叶来到了那所建筑的附近。</p><p>松本润一定就在那里.他甚至没有去思考更多的可能性——</p><p>相叶加快脚步。</p><p>然后，不顾他人的目光开始大步地奔跑起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“请问，这里有没有一个叫做松本润的患者？”</p><p> </p><p>被大汗淋漓的相叶吓到，接待处的护士下意识地看了一眼连接保安处的电话，“不好意思，请问你是患者家属吗？”</p><p>“我是——我……”相叶词穷了。该怎么介绍自己呢。</p><p>“不好意思，该患者所处的病房只允许亲属进入。”</p><p>“拜托你，我必须要见到他！拜托你！”</p><p>相叶急得几乎要喊出声了。</p><p>“请问，你是相叶君吗？”</p><p>旁边有人轻轻地问。</p><p>相叶睁大眼睛看着一旁的女性，她不住地打量着相叶，眼里是不敢置信的震惊。</p><p>“您是……”</p><p>女性回头看了一眼通向病房的走廊，咬了咬嘴唇似乎下了某种决心。她向护士点点头，“我是松本的家人。”</p><p>“请跟我来。”</p><p>相叶呆呆地跟着她，直到从电梯出来，才意识到她的面容和松润有几分相似。</p><p>“啊、您是——？？”</p><p>“是。”对方点头，同时为他打开房间门。“几个月之前，我收到了家弟署名的来信。里面提到了你的名字。”她说。</p><p>房间里阳光充足，淡淡的消毒水气味中，夹杂着一丝属于向日葵的清香。</p><p>相叶睁大眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>床上躺着的人正是松本润。</p><p>虽然多年没见，但是他的面容和当年相叶记忆中的相差无二。浓黑的眉毛依然带着青年特有的英气，只是脸色和唇色都显示着这具身体并不是那么健康。</p><p>插着鼻饲管和输氧管，松润安安静静地呼吸着，仿佛只是睡着了而已。</p><p>相叶静静地走上前去，伸出手，又犹豫了。</p><p>松本的姐姐望着他。信里言简意赅的话语，也没能掩饰松本对相叶的喜爱，而他竟然真的出现了。</p><p> </p><p> ——那家伙，是个会带来奇迹的人。</p><p>“医生说，超过三个月，醒来的几率就只有6%。”</p><p>“可是那封信……润君说，也许，你会来。”</p><p>相叶看了看床上躺着的人，轻轻重复了一遍，“我会来。一定会。”</p><p>“我还没有告诉家人们……我应该相信奇迹吗，相叶君？”她轻轻地说。</p><p>这个奇妙的、被松本在信里叫做相葉くん的青年，抬起手臂用袖子擦了眼睛，然后冲她用力地笑。</p><p>“姐姐，——叫您姐姐可以吗？交给我吧。我保证让这家伙醒过来。无论多少年，我都会努力的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每天下班后准时打卡然后赶最早的一班电车去往那座医院，再赶最后一班电车回家，成为相叶雅纪新的生活习惯。这份真挚的心情和行动让人无法以客套拒绝，松本的家人们也不再劝阻他。</p><p> </p><p>“ねね，今天阿姨买来了炸鸡便当喔！超好吃，我最喜欢炸鸡了！”</p><p>相叶嚼着鸡肉，凑到松本脸边上给他听嘎吱嘎吱的声音，“这是相叶式ASMR，小润你醒来就可以一起吃了喔！嗯，再睡一下也可以，反正我明天还会来。”</p><p>晚饭之后，相叶按照护士的指导帮松本按摩身体，刺激肌肉生长。</p><p> </p><p>“这里会痒吗？”从指尖开始到手臂，相叶一点点帮他按摩，直到额头上渗出汗水来。“小润皮肤好白喔。其实是个不爱出门的OTAKU？”</p><p>如果松本能像以前一样回答自己的话，一定会恶狠狠地吐槽他“你才是OTAKU”，然而松本润只是安静地躺在那里。</p><p>“接下来要按摩大腿了喔。啊……虽然已经做过好多次了也还是有点害羞。”</p><p>相叶认真地帮松本按摩着身体。温热的皮肤和平稳的心电图让相叶安心，可是那双眼睛却没有睁开过。</p><p>晴天或者是雨天，相叶都会准时赶到医院。这样的生活并不轻松，可是每天都仿佛是奔赴一场约会一样让他期待。</p><p>“小润，你买的那株植物现在长得很健康喔！而且根部那里长出一个枝条，是不是应该剪掉啊？”</p><p>“啊！我搜了下说是分株了，那就可以养大，变成另一株新的盆栽了诶。”</p><p>“等你醒来以后就一起去分株吧，我会留下这孩子，你就可以免费带走元老了。”</p><p>相叶揉捏着松本的手臂，按摩和理疗的反复刺激之下，原本有些柔软的肌肉逐渐变得结实了一些。家里的那株植物已经长得快要碰到天花板了。躺在床上伸出手去触碰叶片，就会想起松本润第一次“出现”的那天。他是带着什么样的心情来阻止这个试图做蠢事的家伙呢。</p><p>明明视而不见也可以。他看的到相叶做出的每一个错误决定，也知道相叶不会那么轻易改变，可是松本还是不断地帮他避开各种各样的危险，就算会被相叶抱怨。</p><p> </p><p>相叶早就知道，松本润也是个非常固执的家伙。</p><p>过去松本润说过的话，和躺在床上的人的面容渐渐重合。相叶有时候会忍不住想象，一起生活的时候松本润会露出什么样的笑容，又是带着什么样的表情吐槽他，或者毫不留情地教训他。</p><p>也会想像松本润穿着老师制服在幼稚园里被孩子们围攻的样子。大概一定是满脸无奈，却又耐心地带着大家画画唱歌吧。</p><p> </p><p>还有他的眼泪。</p><p>相叶轻轻叹了口气。突然意识到自己竟然在像松本润一样叹气了。</p><p>原来喜欢某个人的话，就会不由自主地为他烦恼。</p><p>那么当时的松本润，也是在以同样的心情为自己烦恼吗？</p><p> </p><p>时间毫不留情地撕去一页又一页的生活，松本润并没有苏醒的迹象。</p><p> </p><p>相叶雅纪仍然会准时出现在病房，和他说话，从厨房里的种种小事，到哪家面包房里新出了好吃的餐包，从今年秋冬的流行趋势，到最近读过的漫画有多感人。</p><p> 松子桑开了新的店邀请他去玩，堂本君开始做乐队收获了很多迷妹，认识的小学生有的已经升了初中，还寄来了穿着新制服的照片。</p><p>对方是松本润的话，似乎就有说不完的事情。就像这样将自己的日常分享给对方，也能成为某种幸福——即使每一句话都像是投入池塘的石子一样毫无回音。</p><p> </p><p>相叶合上Jump，塞回包里。</p><p> </p><p>天气转凉，松润的手指温度也有点低。相叶握住那只手，感受着松本的温度。平时他不会随意触碰松本，最多只是偶尔像这样握住对方的手指，仅此而已。</p><p>“按摩结束之后再这么做，会不会很像变态。”</p><p>想象着松本皱着眉头的样子，相叶忍不住笑起来。</p><p>“不过，大家都是男人所以没关系对吧？”</p><p>手指轻微地用上几分力气。</p><p>“十指交握的话，是恋人的专用方式。我也是听同事这么说的啦。不过现在还不行，因为小润还没有允许。”</p><p>相叶有点寂寞地笑起来，“我在说什么啊……”</p><p>不知道松本润能不能听到他的声音，也不是真的确认一定能让他醒来。只是，相叶想着，自己已经没有办法放着松本不管了。</p><p>“你的话大概很讨厌这样黏黏糊糊的感觉吧？而且——哇，我手心出汗了。”</p><p>“好想见到你。”</p><p>相叶感觉自己的声音有点发抖，轻轻咳嗽了一下，努力摆出笑脸。</p><p>“这么说也很奇怪吧？明明你就在面前。”</p><p>“其实之前我们在一起的时候那样我就这么想过。明明知道你和我就在一起，却还是想着，如果能见到你就好了。那样我就可以看着你笑起来的样子了。”</p><p>相叶用手背蹭了蹭眼睛，用力弯起嘴角，</p><p>“啊~啊。我真的像你说的那样，变成爱哭鬼了。”</p><p> </p><p>突然之间，相叶感到心脏奇异地震动。</p><p>视线模糊了几秒，那种熟悉又陌生的恐慌感让他紧紧握住松本的手。</p><p>心跳恢复了平静，房间里只剩下仪器的声响。</p><p> </p><p>松本的睫毛轻微地动了动。</p><p>只是一瞬间而已，却被相叶捕捉到——“小润——小润？？？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从唤醒意识到完全醒来，依然要经历相当漫长的时间。</p><p> </p><p>现实世界的光线一点点进入视线，伤处遗留的钝痛让松本润皱起眉头来。</p><p>好像有人在喊他的名字，手指被谁用力地紧握着…</p><p> </p><p>眼球干涩，过久没有睁开眼睛，第一次睁眼也变得困难。</p><p>“.…..”</p><p>视线停留在纯白的天花板上，随即马上被声音引向右边。他努力地向右边看过去，映入眼里的是满脸期待的医生、护士，哭成泪人的母亲和姐姐，还有……握着他的手，张着菱形嘴的青年。</p><p> </p><p>“头好痛……”他皱起眉毛来。最先反应过来的医生和护士们围着他做初步的检查，又把他推走去做进一步的扫描。相叶小声地喊他名字，但是似乎也没有传达到他的耳朵里。怕妨碍到其他人，相叶自觉地退到了人群外围，在病房外坐了了一会儿，才听到松本的姐姐说可以进去看看他。</p><p> </p><p>松本的情况大概已经稳定了下来，据说如果检查没问题的话，就能转到普通的病房。房间里的仪器撤走了大半，没人在的病房显得有些安静，相叶走向松本润，感到心脏的跳动一点点地加速。</p><p> </p><p>听到门响松本就睁开了眼。他没说话，只是凝视着相叶，像是从来没见过他一样。</p><p> </p><p>明明没做什么亏心事，却被松本润的目光盯得浑身不自在，松本润皱着眉头盯着他，盯得相叶雅纪又小小后退了一步。</p><p>的确，现实生活中，两人在毕业之后就从没有真正意义上的见过面。</p><p>松本还保留着之前的记忆吗？如果他不认识自己该怎么办。相叶想着，之前理所应当地觉得松本润睁眼就会认出自己来。</p><p>相叶在距离他还有几步的地方停住脚步，“松本……君？好久不见了。”</p><p>过于生疏的问候让相叶自己都觉得心里酸涩。</p><p>松润冲着相叶缓慢地眨眼，纤长的睫毛像小扇子一样一开一合。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“过来一点。”</p><p>相叶不明就里地走近床边，“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”</p><p>“再过来一点。”</p><p>耳朵快贴到松润的时候，对方用了医院禁止的音量大声吼了一句，</p><p>「お前うるさいんだよ！」</p><p>「はい！」</p><p> </p><p>相叶被吼得抖了两下，反射性地背手立正，然后看到松润抬手擦了下眼尾，对着他露出大大的笑容。好看的眉眼弯成可爱的弧度，钝圆形的嘴角咧开露出齐整的牙齿，连着唇下的痣都生动了起来。</p><p>是他一直都想看到的，全世界最好看的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>松本润要接受不少检查项目，相叶怕待在病房里碍事，便在家等消息。过了几天接到了松本姐姐的联系，说最近已经移动到了普通病房，如果有空的话可以来见见他。</p><p>相叶到花店选了一束向日葵。只是几天没去，竟然紧张得不知道要怎么移动腿。刚一进入楼道就看到了之前来过家里的松本的朋友，他推着松本的轮椅，看到相叶马上挥了挥手。</p><p>“您好。”相叶拘谨地鞠躬，看到松本望着他，小幅度地摇了摇手“哟，相叶君。”</p><p>“小……松本君。”</p><p>相叶踟躇了几秒，还是鼓起勇气走近把花递给了松本，“看起来恢复得很快，太好了。”松本接过了花束，闻了闻又抬起头来，“谢谢。”</p><p>他的眼神有些躲闪，也许横冲直撞如松本润，也会有犹豫不决，不知该如何开口的时刻。相叶偷偷地想着，可能这些奇妙的事情对于本人来说负担过重，应该多给他一些消化的时间。</p><p>“只是顺路来看望一下，看到松本君这么元气我也安心了。”相叶咧开嘴露出个满分的笑脸，“不打扰了，告辞。”</p><p>“......”松本似乎是想站起来，但却只能伸手抓住他的衣角，意识到这个动作有些不自然后，他马上松开了手。“这就要回去了吗。”</p><p> </p><p>松本的声音里带着几分寂寞。相叶心跳了一下，不知道该点头还是反悔。</p><p>高个子的男生看着沉默的两人，抓了抓头发笑起来。“这里不方便聊，去天台晒晒太阳如何？”说着不顾松本的凶恶眼神，推着轮椅转了个方向。</p><p>目前松本的行动还不是很灵敏，饮食结构也得慢慢调整。医生说脑部的淤血自主散掉了，不过运动方面依然会比较迟缓，接下来好好观察恢复就好。</p><p>相叶听着那人轻快的话语，默默点头。他把两人带到了阳台，突然伸手拿走了那束向日葵，“我去插起来吧。松润你们先聊。”说完就拍了拍相叶的肩膀，把两个人单独留在了那里。</p><p> </p><p>天气晴好，湛蓝的天空没有云朵。</p><p> </p><p>相叶不知道该怎么开口，转头去看松本润，发现对方也正在注视着自己。</p><p>“好、好久不见。”相叶说着，感觉舌头在嘴里打结。</p><p>“嗯。”松本干巴巴地回应了一句。</p><p>“那个是、松本君的朋友对吧。上次见到过。”</p><p>“那家伙总是多管闲事，谁要他把我弄到这里来。”松本“啧”了一声，露出几分不耐烦，吓得相叶不敢再说下去。</p><p>看到相叶盯着脚尖，像是要从里面找出宇宙终极秘密一样，松本叹了口气。</p><p>“你不用去联谊么。”他淡淡地说。</p><p>“啊？什么联谊。”相叶懵了。</p><p>“装什么装，联谊趣事你都是听来的吗？”</p><p>相叶挠了挠头。</p><p>“……是。”</p><p>似乎没料到这个回答，松本瞪大眼睛，“真的？？”</p><p>“嗯，因为……本来生活里就没有那么多好玩的事情嘛。在电车里的时候我就拼命在网上搜索这些好玩的情报。”相叶有点无辜地说。</p><p>圆圆的眼睛眨了眨，就让松本没了脾气。两道竖起来的浓眉平缓了下去，“什么啊。我还以为相叶君绝对不会骗人呢。”他偏过脑袋去，看着远方的天际。</p><p>相叶急忙辩解，“那个、那个不算骗人啦！只是嫁接而已，嫁接！对了，上次说给那个植物分株的事情你还记得吗？”</p><p>“嗯。怎么了？”</p><p>“那个现在长到这么高了呢，“相叶伸手在腰部比划着，”没想到会长的这么快~这孩子也很好看喔，不愧是名贵基因。”</p><p>松润被他的形容逗得笑起来，“名贵基因？”</p><p>“很贵的植物的基因自然是名贵基因啊。”相叶看着他的笑容，忍不住有些入迷。</p><p> </p><p>话题一旦开启，便再也停不下来。</p><p>像是久别重逢，又像是从来没有分开过。从前一起见过的景色和相叶讲给他的趣事都还存在在松本的记忆中，就像一对默契十足的旧日朋友分享过去和彼此不在的时光，简直是打翻了话题的糖果罐，彩色的糖球接连不断地滚落下来，怎么说都说不完。</p><p> </p><p>松本说话时，相叶忍不住想起以前在一个身体里时的记忆。从前都是听着松本用自己的声音讲话，如今终于知道了他真实的音色和质感。和高中时相比，只是低沉了一点，但是情绪高涨起来的时候还是会有少年般愉快的尾音，所以明明只是听他讲医院里的琐事而已，却也让人愉快得心情都明亮起来。</p><p>而相叶那些丰富的拟声词和表情动作，也夺走了松本的全部注意力。早就知道相叶日常生活中会有无数因为天然而引发的奇遇，但是听到新的不思议事件时，就会被戳到笑点笑到脸颊发酸，同时也因为自己的缺席而忍不住担心。</p><p>意识到的时候太阳已经沉到城市的边缘。两人不约而同地望着绚烂的霞光。</p><p>「好美。」</p><p>「是啊。」</p><p>相叶偷偷地瞄了一眼松本的侧脸。</p><p>松本回到了他的身边，便接起了断开的线，陷于黑暗的灯一盏一盏地亮起来，伴随着盛大欢乐的音乐旋转木马开始缓缓转动，巨大的摩天轮也明亮起来，如果相叶的心中有一座因为松本而沉寂许久的游乐园，那么此时整个游乐园都因为松本而重新生动光彩。</p><p>“啊~好开心啊。”相叶装作若无其事的样子伸了个懒腰，“累了吧？小润你也该吃晚饭了，我推你回去。”</p><p>松本点点头。“比起那个……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“终于，见到你了呢。”</p><p>相叶呆了一下，才反应过来对方说的是什么意思，脸马上红了起来。</p><p>“那个、那个你不要介意，只是随口就……”</p><p>“诶，是随口说出来的啊。”松本的语气似乎毫不介意。他抬眼看了看偷偷擦汗的相叶，嘴角轻轻弯起来。</p><p>“我没想到你能听见嘛！”</p><p>“其实跟之前没什么区别。只是在这个身体里没法吐槽你，忍耐得好辛苦。”</p><p>所以那些脱口而出的真心话，一定也被听到了吧。相叶沉默地盯着脚尖，他不是敢于当面追问感情问题的人，更不用说对象是松本润。</p><p>松本原本是带着一半开玩笑的心情丢出这个话题的，然而相叶的反应比他想象的更在意。</p><p>于是剩下的一半真心就更加悸动起来。还好此时对方感觉不到里面跳动的速度。</p><p>“相叶君，”松本说。“谢谢你能来。还有这么久以来……”</p><p>相叶急急忙忙地摆手，“没事。因为，那个，我答应姐姐要帮她了嘛。”暮色中他夸张地挠了挠头，像漫画里不器用的男主角似的。</p><p>松本润凝视着他认真的侧脸，感到心脏被温柔的暖意包围。从睁开眼的那一刻起，就无法不去追寻相叶的身影。终于能以客观角度去观察相叶的时候，那些被隐藏在心里的感情更加无法按捺。</p><p>同在一具身体里时错失掉的那些细节，竟然是如此明显清晰。</p><p>比如紧张的笑容，躲闪的眼神，无法掩饰的碰触欲和保护欲。</p><p>相叶不擅长撒谎，尤其是在一些紧要时刻......简直像一本摊开的小说，上面用加粗的大字写明了本人的心情。</p><p>如果两个人都那么不器用的话，这一次，至少......</p><p>松本扶着轮椅努力站了起来，膝盖发抖，身体摇摇晃晃的。相叶连忙起身扶住他的手臂给他借力。</p><p>“怎么啦？”没有听到松本的声音，相叶下意识地抬起头，对上了松本的好看的双眼。</p><p>直入心灵的目光，让相叶瞬间深陷于那好看的双眸以至于忘记如何圆场。该怎么把面对他的悸动和紧张藏起来？相叶原先想过几十种对策，却在瞬间只能将思考交付于本能。</p><p>“小润……”</p><p>“之前，没能说出口……意识擅自回到了自己的身体里。”松本紧紧地抓着他的手臂，“本来想要告诉你的。”</p><p>经历过一次失去的体验，他已经不想再后悔了。这份夹杂了过多惊慌失措与患得患失的感情，本来想一直隐秘在心里，但是松本在听到相叶的声音那天决定了，如果能再相见，就将它交到相叶手里去。</p><p>即使被摔到地上碎成残片也好。他决定不再逃了。</p><p>属于松本的声音和温度都过于真实，让相叶忘了如何移开目光。</p><p>「ね、相葉くん。」</p><p>相叶呆呆地点了点头，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着松本。不知是不是因为日落之后气温降低，松本的身体在微微颤抖。他望着相叶，郑重地、认真地开口。</p><p>「ずっと言いたかった。好きだよ。」</p><p>松本的眼睛里似乎还有许多没有说完的话，而他只是用力抿紧嘴唇，移开视线低下头来。</p><p>从胸口决堤而出的感情让相叶用力将松本拉到怀里，紧密的拥抱和心跳已经将心意诚实地表露，但相叶还是不断地点头，「僕も、潤ちゃんのことが好き。大好きだ…...」</p><p>一颗易碎的心，被温热的手心覆盖。松本润不自觉地轻轻叹息，望着相叶时，对方笑着注视着自己，眼里却盈满了泪水。</p><p>「泣くんじゃねえよ…...」</p><p>「あなたこそ泣かないでよ。」</p><p>天台的灯光照亮了害羞的笑容。夜幕之下，两人相拥注视彼此。</p><p> </p><p>唇与唇轻柔贴近。这是一个已经等待许久的亲吻。</p><p>虽然混杂着泪水的味道，却甜蜜得让人沉溺其中，忘记身处何地。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木色与米色搭配的沙发窗帘地毯，让整个房间看起来十分温暖。那株植物也顺利地搬进了新家，分出来的小苗被种在另一个茶色的花盆里，在玄关迎接他们的“我回来了”。</p><p> </p><p>决定住在一起之后，意外地没花太多时间在征求双方父母的同意上。只是相叶的元不良父母听说他背了一大笔无名债还瞒着家里，气得跳起来给了他两脚。</p><p>“小润救我Q◇Q”</p><p>相叶君，在相叶宅大叫。 </p><p> </p><p>跟原来的同事们约到常去的居酒屋汇报结束单身的情况，一见面，堂本君就认出了松本似的，“喔~”笑眯眯的眼睛在两人身上转了几个来回。</p><p>松本早在长期的工作中熟知他们，却也不便明说，“初次见面，请多关照，我叫松本润。——相叶受大家照顾了。经常听他提起各位。”</p><p> </p><p>“相叶酱是个意外很纤细的人，可不要欺负他哦。”堂本君笑眯眯地给他们两个倒酒。</p><p>松本苦笑着摆手，心想明明相叶才是每天早晨用扒裤子的方式把自己叫醒的人。</p><p>安田睁大眼睛左看右看，看得相叶都不好意思了，“怎么啦小安。”</p><p>“难道这位就是相叶君养的小猫咪吗？怎么说呢，就是之前相叶君身上的味道诶。”安田说得极为自然，连相叶都害羞了起来，“不、不要乱说啦！”看着松本，那人却完全没有生气，举起杯子比了比，眼里全是笑意。</p><p>“恋爱中的KING也是普通人呐。”堂本刚眯着眼睛露出小熊猫一样的笑容，「なんかムカつくねん。」</p><p> 对面的两人一起露出“为啥”的表情。</p><p> </p><p>松子看着十指交握的两个人露出了极其嫌弃的目光。“阿啦，这么帅的男人竟然跟相叶在一起。”</p><p>“等一下、”相叶不服气地撞松子的手臂，“小润说我是很棒的男朋友诶！”</p><p>“你这家伙，是不是往麻婆豆腐里加了什么迷魂药。”</p><p>“没有啦！再说麻婆豆腐什么的只是基本啦基本！好的恋人可是既要满足对方的食欲也要满足对方的xing……”相叶的话没说完就被松子拍了脑袋，</p><p>“没人想听你这家伙的夜生活！”</p><p>松本润笑起来，按着相叶的脑袋说すみません。</p><p> </p><p>园长退休后拜托熟人在其他地方开了动物保护基地，继续收养那些被遗弃的小猫小狗。两人便开去基地看看能帮上什么忙。</p><p>松本负责开车，相叶在车里翻着杂志。</p><p>“有点担心。”松本突然说。</p><p>“什么？”相叶合上杂志转过头去看他，“累了吗？换我来开吧。”</p><p>“不是。我担心待会儿没有小狗来接近我。很久没抱小狗了不是吗？都生疏了。”松本直视着前方道路，忧心忡忡的样子让相叶忍不住笑出来。</p><p>“放心啦小润。”相叶伸手把松本的发尾从衣领中勾出来，“我也好久都没帮他们修容了，万一突然把哪条小狗剪得很丑，说不定会被咬。”</p><p>松本看了他一眼弯起嘴角，“不会吧，堂本君不是说你都被小狗求偶了吗？”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈！拜托别提那个。”</p><p>松本润揉揉鼻子，旁边的人大笑之后体温上升，身边都是温暖的。</p><p>“后来再见过园里的袋鼠吗？”</p><p>“袋鼠，见了啊。但是还是被扁了。”</p><p>相叶故作苦恼地皱着眉头，“可能我和袋鼠天生电波不合。”</p><p>想起相叶被袋鼠挥出直拳的瞬间，松本大笑起来，“也许真的是电波不合。”</p><p>他看了一眼相叶，对方眼角还留着微笑后的纹路。仿佛是感受到了他的视线一样，相叶也转过脸来，却突然被什么吸引了注意力，“松润你看！那朵云好像一只趴着的小熊！旁边还有一只小兔！”相叶指着窗外情绪高昂起来。</p><p>“哇！真的很像诶！”松本睁大眼睛，“拍下来吧。”相叶掏出手机咔嚓咔嚓地把天空拍下来，“好像童话一样——诶，小润以前明明都会吐槽我的。”装作很惊讶的样子，不出所料地再次逗笑了恋人。</p><p>“フフフ大概是跟你这家伙呆在一起太久，不自觉的习惯你这种少女心了。”</p><p>“什么啦，小润才是比较爱看乙女恋爱漫画的那个。”</p><p>松本轻轻揍了他一拳，“家里的漫画单行本都给你扔掉喔！”</p><p>“小润我错了！”</p><p> </p><p>灵魂分离开来，他们却重新拥有了彼此。汽车稳稳地行驶在平坦开阔的道路上，蔚蓝的天空预言了下一个属于恋人们的好晴天。</p><p>「君が其処に生きているという真実だけで、幸福なんです」</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24時間、貴方とベタベタ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“小润——”相叶拍着门，“吃午饭了！”</p><p>过了几秒穿着睡衣的松本才开门，眯着眼一脸睡不醒的样子，“困死了......”</p><p>相叶看到他脚下的毛绒小兔拖鞋左右都穿反了，忍不住大笑起来，“你又熬夜到几点啊！”</p><p>“啊——春季运动会的装饰还是定不下来。”松本皱着眉头冲自己发火，又觉得不妥似的，“抱歉抱歉。”</p><p>“哈哈没事啦。小润对待工作总是这么认真，我觉得很可爱喔。”</p><p>“可爱个头。”松本不满地扶着相叶的肩膀把拖鞋穿好，“只有你会觉得可爱。”</p><p>“别人也会这么认为啊，但是我才不会让你听到那些人的话。”相叶笑着摆出很阴险的表情，松本被他逗得开心起来，伸出手臂抱住恋人把全部体重都加到相叶身上，“——充电时间。”</p><p>“看吧。小润世界第一可爱。”柔软的发尖剐蹭着脸颊，相叶抱着他的腰，侧过脸去吻了吻松本逐渐染上粉红色的耳垂。</p><p> </p><p>“好痒。”松本轻声地抱怨着却没推开他。住在一起这么久，也还是无时不刻地渴求着恋人的体温和触感，如果可以的话，他很想试试从早到晚和相叶二十四小时黏在一起，一次性治愈自己的皮肤饥渴症，然而这样幼稚的愿望总是难说出口。即使知道相叶绝对不会拒绝，也过不了自己心里的关卡，全幼稚园最酷的松本润老师，当然不可以像初恋的少女一样对谁依恋过度。</p><p>松本洗了个战斗澡，头发湿漉漉地就走出来。“快去吃饭，吃饱了才有体力喔——等下，不擦干会头痛啦！”相叶啰嗦地念叨着，把干毛巾丢到他脑袋上，看到松本一屁股坐到沙发上伸手拿了个橘子，“那相叶君给我擦干。”</p><p> </p><p>手一抬，毛巾在空中划了个弧线，又被丢回相叶手里。</p><p>“真是的——拿你没办法。”相叶故作不满地抱怨着走过来。</p><p>把毛巾盖到松本脑袋上，胡乱呼噜了几把，又仔仔细细地擦起来。厚实的毛巾下面露出高挺的鼻子和带着笑意的唇缘，相叶忍不住低头亲了亲微凉的鼻尖，就看微笑的弧度更大了，“快擦啦~好饿。”</p><p>低沉的声音里，藏着巧克力夹心一样软软甜甜的撒娇。</p><p>相叶想，松本的不良维持不了十秒钟，大概也就只能骗到幼稚园的小朋友而已。</p><p> </p><p>「甘えん坊だね。」</p><p>吸走了水分的毛巾被从脑袋上拿开。松本抬起脸，看到相叶注视着自己。松本被他看得有些不好意思起来，伸手蹭了下鼻尖，「なんだよ．．．．．．」</p><p>「なんかね......」相叶捧着他的下巴，仔细端详着，“真是好看的脸。”</p><p>“什么啊。”松本不禁害羞起来，却没法从相叶的手里挣脱出去，被那人用力亲了亲。松本故意抿紧嘴唇，果然听到相叶不满的声音。</p><p>“小润都不给我亲——今天是情人节诶！”相叶气呼呼地松手，“过分。我要去约会软件上找人来安慰我。”</p><p> </p><p>相叶也是越来越胆大了，明知道松本容易因为这些一眼就看穿的谎言而紧张，还是故意说出口。松本眉毛一挑，琥珀色的眼眸放出危险的信号，“哈？”</p><p> “我说我要浮——气！我要昼颜唔——”</p><p>还没说完相叶就被松本拉到怀里用力吻住，进而推倒在沙发上。头发微微带着一点卷度的松本自上而下地俯视着相叶，像只即将进食猎物的狮子。</p><p>“小润好像しむけん喔，长得那么大的しむけん......”相叶伸手去摸他的卷毛，被松本握住那只手腕不轻不重地咬了一口，“好痛！”</p><p>无视掉相叶的浮夸演技，松本俯下身眯起眼睛来看着他，“刚才相叶君说什么来的，约会软件？”</p><p>“啊？什么约会软件？”相叶装傻想要逃走，被松本握住双手手腕压到头顶去，一双摄人心魄的眼睛凝视着他，“不是要找人来安慰你吗？”</p><p>“因为小润不肯给我亲啊！”相叶提高音量给自己壮胆，沙哑的声音里还是带着心虚。看着恋人明亮的眼睛里满是委屈，松本绷不住笑了出来，“吵死了！”</p><p> </p><p>安静的午后，阳光透过玻璃照在地板上。</p><p>室内只有亲吻的声响。</p><p> </p><p>“相叶君，到明天为止都跟我黏在一起。”</p><p>明明是邀请，却是命令句。</p><p>相叶笑着点头，“好啊。难得小润坦率了一次。”</p><p>“只是为了防止你这家伙跑出去偷吃。”松本嘟嘟囔囔地说，“相叶君那么受欢迎。”</p><p> </p><p>“我哪有小润受欢迎啦。”相叶转过身压在松本身上，低头吻住恋人柔软的唇瓣，这次偷尝到了他口中酸甜的滋味。“虽然这么说很害羞，但是我真的很想试试和小润24小时都黏在一起，一定很开心。”</p><p>相叶偶尔的一记直球总是正中红心，仿佛是再一次有了感知对方想法的能力，但是所有同步都不过是恋人专属的默契而已。</p><p>“我果然很喜欢相叶君。”松本润小声说，却还是被相叶捕捉到了完整的句子。他轻轻笑着，伸手把桌上拆封过的巧克力取出来塞到松本口中，“啊，好不甘心。又被小润抢先说了。连巧克力也是小润先送我。”</p><p>“フフフ...明年要加油咯。”松本微笑着整了整他的衣领，看着相叶开始伸手开他的睡衣纽扣，语调一变，“相叶小朋友，先吃饭。”</p><p>“诶~~！Q◇Q”</p><p>松本大笑着推开相叶跑到餐厅去，一脸得逞的坏笑，活像幼稚园里最淘气的小孩。</p><p> </p><p>——反正还有很多的时间用来黏黏糊糊嘛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>